Del odio al amor
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Alice, Edward y Emmett son los Cullen. Jasper, Bella y Rosalie son los Platt y cuando sus padres se casan la pelea comienza...es interesante...pasen y lean
1. Hola de nuevo

Disclaimer:** Bueno como ya saben , los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y eso...**

**Okey se que hay varios fic´s de este tema, solo quiero decirles que este no se, nada que ver con los otros, bueno solo que la trama es muy parecida, pero por los que yo he leido se basan mucho en Edward&Bella y este no, como se daran cuenta tambien trate de poner de Carlisle&Esme y lo hare equilibrado, como lo que es Edward&Bella=Alice&Jasper=Emmett&Rosalie. **

**Ala aqui les dejo el prologo y el capitulo N° 1 espero que les guste**

**nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

Los padres cometen demasiados errores y por lo general los hijos son los que los pagan, pero a estos hay que ponerles una barda para que no se pasen, cuando una familia es unida por una boda en la que los hijos no están enterados de que existe ese es un problema, pero cuando los hijos son hermanos por separado, lo que es el ejemplo de los niños de él y los niños de ella, en estos casos todo, TODO se vuelve un verdadero ¡CAOS!

**CAPITULO 1: HOLA DE NUEVO**

_**POV. ESME**_

Estaba caminando alrededor del salón para saber si todo estaba listo, la boda del año era la de los señores Vulturi, Aro y Sulpicia ya que yo soy organizadora de eventos me ha tocado este matrimonio que querían celebrar su boda en un lugar muy especial, la ciudad selecta: Fénix Arizona, que es el lugar en el que actualmente vivimos mis hijos y yo, vivimos en una casa de tamaño regular, tengo tres hijos: el mayor por minutos Jasper, le sigue Rosalie y después la pequeña Isabella o como le gusta que le digan: Bella.

Después de que Charles y yo nos divorciáramos, no me volví a casar, supongo que fue porque ya no creía en la institución del matrimonio, ahora me dedico a mi trabajo y a mis hijos, ya que son adolescentes, Jasper y Rosalie que son gemelos tienen dieciocho años y Bella la menor tiene diecisiete y son muy diferentes los tres, Jasper muy educado y respetuoso cuida a sus hermanas, siempre trata de ayudarme, saca buenas notas y no me causa problemas. Rosalie es animadora, es una de las chicas más populares del instituto según tengo entendido por las charlas que tengo con ellos, saca notas regulares pero no tiene un bajo promedio, le gusta mucho la ropa y arreglarse. Bella, ella si es harina de otro costal, es una buena chica pero tiene unos gustos un tanto peculiares, me parece que su estilo es gótico, casi siempre va de negro y usa unas botas que me parece se llaman: doc. Martens, siempre usa ropa negra y hay veces en las que usa unos vestidos medio exóticos por así decirlo, no saca ni buenas ni malas notas solo saca notas y es una niña dulce, tal vez un poco desatada pero dulce. Rose y Jazz después de las vacaciones cursaran el último año de la preparatoria, y Bella esta en el segundo grado.

-¿Todo listo? – me pregunto la señora Dídima la cual me parece que es hermana de Sulpicia

-Si ya está todo puesto para la recepción de invitados y también para la ceremonia en el tejado – le dije mirando mi carpeta y marcando en asteriscos las cosas que ya estaban listas

-Bueno entonces creo que es hora de la ceremonia me tengo que ir – me informo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

Espere a que todo quedara solo para saber si teníamos el resultado deseado.

Las mesas estaban listas, con manteles color blanco, las sillas tienen un cinto atado por detrás de las mismas, los centros de mesa estaban en su lugar, las velas de ellos estaban encendidas, el banquete estaba a punto, la mesa principal estaba lista, las pequeñas luces encendidas, si TODO está listo.

Después de haber pasado aproximadamente dos horas, que fue el tiempo de la ceremonia, los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la recepción, cada uno se instalo en la mesa y silla que le placía y al ver llegar a los nuevos esposos se comenzó a servir la cena.

Después de cinco horas pasadas en los bailes, cena y demás actividades, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse ya que eran aproximadamente las: 2:00 am.

Fue allí cuando lo vi y no lo podía creer, era…

-¿Carlisle? – pregunte cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él.

-¿Esme? – contesto con una pregunta

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije feliz, Carlisle había sido mi novio en la preparatoria, pero al entrar a la universidad nos tuvimos que separar ya que él se iba a Seattle a estudiar para ser un médico cirujano y yo me venía aquí para hacer lo que ahora hago, después conocí al padre de mis hijos nos casamos y ya saben lo demás…

-He venido a la boda de un viejo amigo – me dijo – y ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Yo prepare la boda – le dije riendo – y cuéntame de ti ¿Qué has hecho? No nos hemos visto desde la preparatoria.

-Pues trabajo como médico, tengo tres hijos a los cuales amo y educo – ese fue un golpe duro, aunque sabía perfectamente que él había hecho su vida, me desilusiono que estuviera casado – mi esposa murió hace tres años y aquí me tienes y tú dime ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Trabajo como coordinadora de eventos, también tengo tres hijos a los cuales también amo y educo – repetí lo que él – mi esposo y yo nos divorciamos hace cinco años y vivo aquí.

-Creo que cada quien hiso su propia vida – me dijo melancólico – yo sigo viviendo en Seattle

-¿Crees que sea demasiado tarde? – le pregunte incrédula de mis propias palabras

-No – en eso me tomo por la cintura me acerco a él y me beso y no sé por qué extraña razón yo le devolví el beso, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis dedos acariciaban los cabellos de su nuca, en un beso nos demostramos el amor que nos sentíamos y el anhelo de tantos años separados…

-Casémonos – dijo cuando nos separamos, y yo aparte del beso estaba en shock.

-¿Qué? – pregunte después de un rato

-Esme Anne Platt ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? – Y se arrodillo frente a mi – en este momento no tengo una sortija pero esa te la puedo dar mañana…

-Claro que si – se levanto me alzo en el aire me dio unas cuantas vueltas y nos besamos…

_**POV. CARLISLE**_

Volaba rumbo a Fénix, a la boda de Aro (un buen amigo de la infancia) y Sulpicia, no recuerdo la última vez que estuve en Fénix, a Elizabeth la madre me mis hijos le encantaba venir aquí, ya que nosotros vivíamos en Seattle, ella era un poco más lluvioso y Arizona es cálido, recuerdo cuando veníamos a pasar las pascuas aquí, con mis tres hijos: Emmett, Edward y Alice.

Ahora que Lizzy murió yo me tengo que hacer cargo completamente de mis hijos, Emmett es un buen chico, no saca excelentes notas pero no saca malas notas, es el capitán del equipo de futbol del instituto, pero para mal no he podido ir a sus últimos partidos, eso a él le molesta eso lo sé pero no me reprocha nada y en cierta forma le agradezco que no lo haga. Mi otro hijo es Edward, un gran estudiante muy buenas notas, siempre aplicado, nunca tengo problemas con él, es muy limpio y ordenado es el polo opuesto a su hermano mayor, sabe tocar el piano y es muy cotizado al igual que todos los Cullen (por algo somos Cullen) y luego esta Alice, mi niña menor, mi pequeña princesa, mi rayito de Sol, esa niña es un ángel, nunca me da problemas, siempre me obedece, saca excelentes notas, solo tiene un pequeña adicción con las compras, pero eso no me preocupa demasiado, ya que mientras tenga dinero y me sigan pagando como hasta ahora lo hacen mi niña podrá seguir haciendo con mi dinero lo que le plazca, es la capitana del equipo de porristas, es la mejor de su grupo y es una niña adorable. Emmett tiene dieciocho años, Edward tiene diecisiete y Alice dieciséis. Emmett después de las vacaciones cursara el último año de preparatoria, Edward el segundo y Alice el tercer año gracias a sus perfectas calificaciones, (además de que su madre la inscribió en preescolar un año antes de lo debido, por eso en ese entonces estaba con Edward pero después al entrar a los siguientes cursos se dieron cuenta de lo inteligente que era y la avanzaron un año más)

Después de bajar del avión fui a la ceremonia y después a la recepción…

_**POV. ESME**_

-¿Y dónde vamos a vivir? – pregunte cuando íbamos rumbo a mi casa.

Después de dejarme anoche en la misma no pude dormir, a la mañana siguiente fuimos al registro civil y nos casamos, allí me dio un anillo de compromiso, solo que me dijo que no nos casaríamos por la unión religiosa porque al parecer ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo ya que estábamos casados ante los ojos de Dios con nuestras parejas anteriores así que ambos nos pusimos una sortija de matrimonio.

-¿Qué te parece aquí? – me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino

-Mejor ¿Qué te parece Seattle? – le dije con una media sonrisa.

-Donde tú quieras – me dijo…

* * *

><p><em>Okey esperen el proximo capi, espero que le entendieran ya que hice una revolucion alli con el tiempo, bueno como dije arriba espero que les gustara, <em>

_*Si les gusto dejen sus reviews _

_*si no les gusto... tambien dejen sus reviews... ya saben para ver si puedo segui o mejor me dedico a otra cosa._

_Bueno este fic lo actualizare el dia **martes, **solo los dias martes estare por aqui ya que pues estoy en proceso de otros fic´s y tengo tarea, trabajos y demas cosas pendientes._

_AME AMANECER... (no se porque lo puse solo se me dio)_

_Okey nos leemos, los quiiero besos :DD (dejen su rew...)_


	2. Aqui y alla

Disclaimer:** Bueno como ya saben , los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y eso...**

**Okey se que hay varios fic´s de este tema, solo quiero decirles que este no se, nada que ver con los otros, bueno solo que la trama es muy parecida, pero por los que yo he leido se basan mucho en Edward&Bella y este no, como se daran cuenta tambien trate de poner de Carlisle&Esme y lo hare equilibrado, como lo que es Edward&Bella=Alice&Jasper=Emmett&Rosalie. **

**Ala aqui les dejo el capi dos... **

**nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2: AQUÍ Y ALLA.<p>

POV. ESME

-Te agradaran mis hijos – le asegure a Carlisle cuando íbamos llegando al porche de mi casa, ya habíamos quedado que nos iríamos a Seattle y allí los chicos iniciarían la preparatoria en sus respectivos ciclos escolares.

-Si se parecen a ti – dijo besando mi mano – espero que también te agraden mis hijos

-Si se parecen a ti – dije riendo, ya me había dicho como eran sus hijos, Emmett, Edward y la pequeña Alice.

-Llegamos – dijo estacionando el auto – a la batalla

Yo simplemente reí por su comentario, abrí la puerta y llame a mis hijos…

-Jazz, Rose, Bella – grite – bajen por favor tengo que darles una noticia

-Madre – bajo Jasper y me beso la mejilla.

-Mama – dijeron Bella y Rosalie bajando y al llegar a mi lado también me dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Quiero presentarles a alguien – le dije e hice un movimiento con la mano para que mi esposo pasara – el es Carlisle

-Mucho gusto – dijo Jasper, con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola – dijo Rose con la misma sonrisa

Bella solo movió la cabeza

-¿Y? – dijo Rosalie en un tono meloso como el que yo uso cuando le pregunto de sus novios…

POV. ROSALIE

-Pues me case – nuestra madre nos enseño su hermoso anillo de compromiso y su anillo de bodas.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Bella alzando la voz como pocas veces

-Lo que escuchaste – le dije para hacerle la labor más fácil a mama.

-Y nos iremos a Seattle – dijo mama tomando la mano de su esposo

-¿Enserio? – esta vez Bella sonaba emocionada, ella no sé por qué razón a ella le gusta mucho Seattle, me parece que menciono algo así como el ritmo de Seattle. Bella toca en una banda y quiere salir en tv. O algo así.

-Eso es genial – dijo Jasper

-¿Enserio? – pregunto Carlisle incrédulo

-Claro – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

-Bueno creo que es hora de decirles que Carlisle tiene tres hijos – nos dijo mama

-¿Enserio? – pregunto Bella emocionada – Eso es genial

-¿Hablan enserio? – pregunto nuevamente Carlisle

-Por supuesto – dijo Jasper – a nosotros nos gusta mucho eso, así nos educo mama

Carlisle solo no se la creía, supongo que no se esperaba esa reacción de nosotros.

-Y ¿Cómo se llaman? – pregunte

-Emmett el mayor de dieciocho años, Edward de diecisiete y la pequeña Alice de dieciséis…

POV. EDWARD

-Alice – llame a mi hermana – abre la puerta

Estábamos regresando de Grecia, los abuelos que son los papas de mi mama viven allí y pasamos la fiesta de navidad allí, pero queríamos pasar el año nuevo con papa, así que regresamos antes de tiempo para "darle una sorpresa" o al menos eso dijo Alice dando sus típicos saltitos.

La peque, abrió la puerta ya que nosotros teníamos que meter todas sus maletas ya que ella no podía cargar o mejor dicho no QUERIA cargar, así que nosotros lo teníamos que hacer.

-Papa llegamos – grito Emmett detrás de mí

-¿Papi? – ahora llamo Alice después de que nadie contesto

-Seguro fue con alguno de sus amigos – le dije cuando vi que Alice se empezaba a poner histérica

-Seguro – dijo Emmett

-Bueno desempaquemos – les dije al ver que estaban estáticos en su lugar

-Yo me daré una ducha – dijo Alice y subió, eso significaba que nosotros debíamos llevar sus cosas a su habitación.

-¿Por qué siempre nos hace esto? – pregunto Emmett cuando estábamos subiendo los escalones para el segundo piso.

-Es muy rápida – dije riendo

-Es una tramposa – dijo Emi molesto

-Deja de hacer pucheros – le dije a mi hermano solo para pincharlo.

-Ni que fuera Alice – y me dio un "ligero" empujón es cual casi me tiro.

POV. JASPER

-y ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – pregunto Rose

-Mañana – dijo nuestra Madre

En realidad a mi si me emociona esto; viviremos en otro lugar, una nueva casa y habrá más hombres, espero que sean buena onda porque quiero que nos llevemos bien, Carlisle parece un buen hombre y tal vez sus hijos sean igual…

-Eso es genial – dijo Bella

-Bueno entonces me temo que ya es tarde – dijo Carlisle – me tengo que ir y llamar a mis hijos.

-¿En donde están? – pregunto Rosalie

-En Grecia con sus abuelos – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

-¿Grecia? – pregunte abriendo la mandíbula

-Ya podrán ir ustedes – me dijo

-¿De verdad? – pregunto Bella incrédula, desde que mi padre se había ido con otra mujer no salíamos mucho y cuando el aun estaba no habíamos ido más allá del país.

-Por supuesto – dijo – bueno me tengo que ir

-Te acompaño – le dijo mama.

Salieron para despedirse y Bella y Rose me voltearon a ver

-¿Escucharon eso? GRECIA – dijo Bella aunque eso último lo dijo gritando

-¿Creen que serán muy pretenciosos? – pregunte

-Están en Grecia – dijo Rose

-¿Y? – pregunte

-Carlisle se ve adinerado me imagino que sus hijos y su casa son iguales – dijo Rose nuevamente

-Vemos – le dijo Bella a Rose y se fueron a asomar por la ventana.

-Tiene un mercedes – dijo Rose – ultimo año

-¿Enserio? – Pregunte – entonces si tienen dinero…

POV. CARLISLE

Los hijos de Esme se lo tomaron muy bien, espero que mis hijos… ¿A quién quiero engañar?

Creo que puedo escuchar lo que dirán:

_Edward: ¿Padre estas completamente seguro que quieres hacer eso?_

_Emmett: ¡PAPA! ¿Te has vuelto loco?_

_Alice: ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Cómo puedes creer que alguien podría ocupar el lugar de mama?_

Los hijos de Esme se lo pasaron muy bien, no puedo creer lo bien que se lo tomaron.

Qué bueno que mis hijos aun están con sus abuelos así tengo tiempo de pensar que les diré…

POV. EMMETT

-Alice ya sal del baño – le dije a mi hermanita que llevaba casi dos horas duchándose

-por algo cada quien tiene su baño – grito desde adentro

-Eso ya lo sé pero te terminaras el agua caliente – le dije como si fuera lo más obvio

-Bueno ya voy – dijo y salió con el cabello mojado y una toalla alrededor del cuerpo color morado

-Vístete – le ordene – y duérmete

-Aja – dijo riendo y yo salí de su habitación y fui directo a la mía.

Dormí como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>no las culpo si me quieren matar pero espero su rew... por favor bueno nos leemos espero que les gustara ¿Que les parecio la actitud de los Platt? Ahora falta la de los Cullen que no sera para nada igual a la de los Platt bueno esper los gustace y me dejen un rew... bueno si tienen alguna duda no duden en decirme... bueno las dejo bye :DD<em>**


	3. ¿Que joderas dices?

Disclaimer:** Bueno como ya saben , los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y eso...**

**Okey se que hay varios fic´s de este tema, solo quiero decirles que este no se, nada que ver con los otros, bueno solo que la trama es muy parecida, pero por los que yo he leido se basan mucho en Edward&Bella y este no, como se daran cuenta tambien trate de poner de Carlisle&Esme y lo hare equilibrado, como lo que es Edward&Bella=Alice&Jasper=Emmett&Rosalie. **

**Les dejo es capi 3 haha**

**nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3: ¿QUE JODERAS DICES?<p>

P.O.V. EDWARD

-Emm ya apúrate y baja a desayunar si no Alice se pondrá histeria ¡Ya sabes! – le grite a mi hermano golpeando su puerta con el puño, Emmett tenia cuerpo de oso, dormía y roncaba como uno, eso era realmente feo cuando teníamos que compartir habitación.

-Voy – dijo con tono soñoliento

-Apúrate – le dije al oír sus ronquidos nuevamente

-Ya voy – dijo y salió con el cabello despeinado y con un pantalón de franela y una pollera.

-Bajemos – le dije y salimos corriendo a donde la cocina

-Hola chicos – dijo Alice untando helea de fresa a su tostada

-Hola – dijimos Emm yo al unisonó

-¿Que gustan para desayunar jóvenes? – pregunto Paula entrando a la cocina, ella es una mujer de mayor edad, cuando aún era joven había sido la nana de mi madre, después fue la nana de Emmett, luego la mía y por último la de Alice ya que nosotros no veíamos mucho a nuestros papas ya que mi papa es un doctor y mi mama llego a ser una abogada y estaba en la firma todo el tiempo y nosotros necesitábamos una nana, hasta que fuimos responsables de nosotros mismos pero Paula no se fue…

-Fruta y un zumo de naranja – dijo Alice y después le dio un mordisco a su tostada, Alice era la que más la quería ya que había pasado más tiempo con nuestra nana que con nuestra madre.

-Yo quiero huevos – dijo Emmett sentándose frente a Alice

-Y yo quiero unos hot cakes por favor – le dije y me senté a lado de Emmett

-Le diré a Carlo – dijo Paula, le dio un beso en la coronilla a Alice y fue a la cocina

-Y ¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunto Emm

-No se – le dije jugando con una naranja que había en el frutero

-Y ¿Si no hacemos nada? – pregunto Alice terminando la tostada

-¿Alice de cual te fumaste hermanita? – le pregunto Emm riendo

-No quiero salir – le dijo Alice un poco molesta

-Bueno entonces ¿Por qué no invito a Tanya y tu invitas a Portia y vemos una película? – le pregunte intentando parecer despreocupado, pero en realidad me gustaba saber que volvería a ver a mi novia, que por una u otra razón no salió a ningún lado.

-No – dijo Emmett molesto; odiaba tener que ver a la mejor amix* de Ally, ya que anteriormente habían sido enamorados pero como Irina, la hermana de Tanya le gustaba Emmett siempre estaba pegada a él y Portia lo celaba mucho así que decidieron terminar; yo siempre digo que Portia sabia a lo que se enfrentaba al ser novia de mi hermano, gracias a que Emm Ally y yo somos los más populares en el instituto y por ende los que más tenemos gente rodeándonos y siempre hay más de uno o una que quiere andar con nosotros, además de que Emmett no es de una sola chica, termina con una y sale con otra (claro dejando pasar tiempo – pero no le afecta terminar) es la regla de Emm "Si no quieres que te afecte no lo hará"

-¿Por qué no Emm? – le pregunto Al poniendo cara de corderito degollado

-Enana sabes perfectamente porque no quiero que venga – le dijo Emmett molesto

-¿Si la invito que pasara? – dijo Alice retándole

-Alice – dijo Emm mosqueado

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si invito también a Sofía? – le pregunto Alice en tono inocente

-¿Para qué? – le pregunto Emmett como tonto, unos días antes de salir de vacaciones Emmett se dio cuenta de que la otra amiga de Alice le gustaba, a la peque no le agrada que andemos con sus amigas porque siente que le quitamos la atención de ellas y que hace un mal trió (lo cual en ocasiones es real)

-Pues para que no le prestes atención a Portia – le dijo Alice rodando los ojos

-Bueno entonces ¡Sí! – Dijo Emmett emocionado – y ¿Qué veremos?

-No sé ¿Qué película? – le pregunte a mi hermanita

-¿Qué les parece Dorian Grey? – dijo Alice tomando un poco de su zumo, el cual le acababa de dar Paula

-¿Por qué esa? – pregunto Emmett solo para pinchar a Alice

-Porque a ustedes les gustan sus escenas porno… - dijo Alice

-¿Ustedes? – Pregunte ofendido - ¿No quieres decir porque a Emmett le gustan las escenas porno?

-Bueno porque a Emmett – dijo volteando a ver a nuestro hermano – le gustan las escenas porno que tiene esa película y porque a Edward le gusta la temática de la historia y a mí me gusta las escenas románticas así que todos felices

-Bueno ya me quedo claro – dijo Emmett zampándose los huevos que le preparo Paula

-Bueno me voy a bañar para hablarle a Tanya – dicho esto subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a tomar una relajante ducha…

P.O.V. BELLA

Saliendo del cuarto de baño me vestí, ya era hora de irnos, Carlisle dijo que él se encargaría de llevar nuestras cosas a Seattle que nosotros solo nos preocupáramos en estar listos a las 9:00 am. Para salir a las 10:00 am.

-Bella ¿Puedo pasar? – llamo Rose

-Claro – dije y me comencé a vestir elegí unos jeans grises y rotos y una pollera negra con el nombre de mi banda favorita "paramore" escrito en letras rojas y mayúsculas, al parecer todos adiaban mi pollera pero no les prestaba atención.

-¿Es raro a que si? – me pregunto mi hermana sentándose en mi cama

-Un poco – le dije entendiendo a lo que se refería

-Ha de ser genial tener la vida que ellos tienen – dijo mirando por mi ventana – dice mi madre que la "pequeña" Alice tiene un porsche, Ed…

-Espera ¿Un porsche? – Le pregunte a mi hermana – cuando me imagine a Alice creí que era una niña de cinco o seis años, por como la describió su padre eso pareció, no se – me encogí de hombros - ¿Un porsche?

-Si es una niñata consentida, es la princesita de la casa, Edward tiene un volvo – continuo con lo que me decía antes de que la interrumpiera – y Emmett el mayor tiene una jeep.

-¿Enserio? – Le dije tratando de parecer interesada – me parece genial

-Tonta – dijo y me lanzo un cojín a la cabeza – ahora por eso ya no te digo nada

-No si continua – dije sobándome la cabeza

-Bueno cada uno tiene su habitación, además de que tienen chofer, jardinero, chef, nana y ama de llaves – me dijo mi hermana como una vieja cotilla

-¿Qué más? – le pregunte acostándome en mi cama

-Van de vacaciones a donde Alice quiere – me dijo recostándose también – su madre murió hace tres años y la pequeña nenita aun no se recupera…

-¿Sabes de que murió? – la interrumpí

-No eso no lo sabe ni nuestra madre – me dijo y después de levanto – tengo que terminar de empacar

-Yo igual – dicho esto salió, estuve la mañana terminando de empacar la poca ropa que tenia…

-Ya nos vamos Bella – me aviso Jasper asomando la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta

-Voy – le dije y me ayudo a sacar mis maletas de la habitación

Llegamos a la aerolínea una hora antes para verificar los boletos, subimos y esperamos unas cuantas horas para descender, me quede dormida y solo sentí cuando mi madre me despertó para bajar del avión.

-¿Cómo creen que serán? – nos pregunto Jasper en un murmullo

-Presuntuosos – contestamos Rose y yo al unisonó

-Bien chicos vamos – nos llamo mama

Llego el auto de Carlisle y después nos fuimos, al llegar a su casa vimos una hermosa y gigante casa blanca, con ventanales, balcones, un jardín grandísimo y lleno de flores de todos los colores, arboles, una casa perfectamente tratada y cuidada, en el porche había una banca de color rosa pastel y tenía una mecedora a lado de color caoba.

Después bajamos del auto y nos bajamos las cosas del maletero…

Después unas chicas saludaron a Carlisle y entraron a la casa, como si fuera propia.

P.O.V. ALICE

-Tany – salude hipócritamente a la novia de mi hermano, yo estaba consciente de que era una zorra con Z mayúscula

-Ally – me regreso el saludo de la misma forma, ella sabía que por mi parte no era bien recibida – Emi – mi hermano solo hizo un movimiento de mano, a Emmett tampoco le agradaba pero con Edward no se podía…

-Hola amor – la saludo Ed con un intenso beso, ¡Vamos eso no es un beso! Parecía que se comían…

-Canibalismo – me susurro Emmett

-Ya lo creo – le dije entre risitas

Nuevamente tocaron y entro Portia y Sofía.

-Hola – dijo Portia y nos abrazamos

-Hola – saludo Sofía pero fue directamente con Emmett

-¡Hijos llegue! – Nos aviso nuestro padre – creí que llegarían dentro de una semana

-Pues aquí estamos – le dije y lo fui a abrazar – chicas vayan a la sala – dije ya que estábamos en el hall – está la película ahora las alcanzamos

-Bien – dijeron y Tanya, Portia y Sofía fueron a donde les pedí

-Emmett, Edward – llamo – saluden a su padre

Mis hermanos y yo lo saludamos y después…

-Hijos les tengo una noticia – nos dijo nuestro padre y nosotros asentimos para que continuara - ¡Me case!

-¿Estas de coña cierto? – le pregunto Emmett

-No – se quedo esperando una reacción…

-¿QUÉ JODERAS DICES? – estallamos mis hermanos y yo

-Lo que escucharon – dijo mi padre firme y hasta incluso un poco molesto – y se tendrán que atener al hecho

-¡No, me niego! – le dijo Edward echando chispas por los ojos

-¡Lo que dices es una verdadera mierda! – le dijo Emmett igual mente molesto

-¡No me interesa lo que diga! – Reto mi padre - ¡Ya está hecho!

-¡Lo que dices son joderas papa! – le dije y Salí corriendo directo a mi habitación

-¡Alice cuando bajes te esperara un buen castigo! – me grito mi padre cuando iba a la mitad de la escalera y le hice una peculiar seña con el dedo de medio

-¡Señorita! Más te conviene Alice que dejes tus planes y los canceles porque no saldrás en una larga temporada – continuo

-Me vale un coño así como a ti no te importo nuestra opinión – le grite cabrada…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio la reaccion de Alice? ¿Se esperaban algo mas fuerte?<strong>

**-Bueno espero que les gustara si es asi por favor dejen un rew... y si no les gusto tambien dejen un rew...**

**Se que me van a querer matar haha pero tenia mucho trabajo me cambiaron mis dias de examenes y tube un monton de proyectos que hacer tal vez me tengan aqui mañanita porque estoy de vacaciones asi que nadie me puede estar pinchando ahorita **

**bueno nos leemos tal vez mañana o pasado, no estare por aqui una semana es que me tengo que ir de este pais y no voy a tener mi computadora ni comunicacion pero prometo que en las vacaciones pondre algo mas y subire mas capitulos vale? bueno nos leemos :DD **


	4. ¡Lo que sea necesario!

Disclaimer:** Bueno como ya saben , los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y eso...**

**Okey se que hay varios fic´s de este tema, solo quiero decirles que este no se, nada que ver con los otros, bueno solo que la trama es muy parecida, pero por los que yo he leido se basan mucho en Edward&Bella y este no, como se daran cuenta tambien trate de poner de Carlisle&Esme y lo hare equilibrado, como lo que es Edward&Bella=Alice&Jasper=Emmett&Rosalie. **

**Les dejo es capi 4**

**nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4: ¡LO QUE SEA NECESARIO!<p>

P.O.V. ESME

Parecía como si en la casa estuvieran peleando, se escuchaban gritos por todas partes así que entre para ver que sucedía.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunte, en el hall solo estaban, dos chicos al parecer el más robusto, corpulento y de cabello oscuro era Emmett y el más delgado y cobrizo era Edward.

-No querida – Carlisle me abrazo y yo me recargue en su pecho por inercia – Chicos, ella es Esme

-Buenas tardes señora – Saludo Edward muy educadamente, aunque con una cara de que no lo calentaba ni el sol

-¿Qué tienen de buenas? – me pareció escuchar lo que Emmett le susurraba a su hermano, un tanto alto en mi opinión - ¿Hola? – me miraba receloso

-Hola chicos es un gusto – les dije y los fui a abrazar, Edward me regreso el abrazo lo mejor que pudo y Emmett, Emmett se dejo hacer, y me abrazo muy fuerte

-Bienvenida – dijo cuando me coloco en el piso nuevamente, yo sin embargo me había quedado sin aire.

P.O.V. ALICE

Solté el aire de golpe para tratar de calmar mis nervios ¿Qué le sucedía a mi padre? Si tenía intenciones de hacer eso mejor nos hubiera avisado, no digo que no sea bueno que se consiga a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, es más me sentiría egoísta de tan solo pensarlo; ¿Qué le costaba telefonear y decir "hijos me he casado, cuando llegue a casa les explico mis razones y les agradecería que se comportaran"? y mi padre por lo general no tiene impulsos, eso es FEO.

Para dejar de pensar mejor me metí a la ducha, en la mañana no me había duchado por bajar a desayunar y por estar conversando con Portia tampoco me había podido meter cuando había terminado, así que decidí que ahora sería un buen momento.

Deje que el agua caliente de la ducha me relajara, ¿Por qué nos hacia esto? Solo espero que esa mujer no trate de pasarse de lista, que no me quiera mandar o regañar, ¡Si mi madre no lo hacía! ¿Por qué ella si habría de hacerlo?

Sé que no se debían sacar cavilaciones antes de empezar, pero estábamos hablando de el futuro de todos, de todas las consecuencias que tendrá el hecho de que aquella mujer se meta en nuestras vidas.

Deje de pensar en eso para dedicarme a mi ropa… me pondría unos jeans de tubo y una blusa de rayas horizontales de color gris y morado, sin mangas y con un volado en la parte inferior; unas zapatillas de correr color morado, una chamarra liguera color gris y la pulsera de oro que era de mama. Me seque el cabello y me maquille natural.

Hoy tenía que salir de esta casa así me costara la vida. Si mi padre podía jurar a este jugo yo igual. De ahora en adelante viviré en Gracia con los abuelos. Tendrá que elegir o ella o yo.

P.O.V. ROSALIE

-Saquemos el equipaje – dije pero cuando voltee ya no había nada en el maletero, unos hombres se lo llevaban dentro de la casa.

-¿Eso qué? – Pregunto Bella al notar lo mismo que yo - ¡Tenemos manos!

-Esto sí que es vivir – le dije asombrada por la dimensión de aquel lugar, un hogar, hogar en el que ahora viviríamos.

-Pasen jóvenes – nos dijo el ¿Chofer?

Mis hermanos y yo pasamos al hall, aquella enorme casa era más linda por dentro que por fuera, tenía toda clase de cosas, desde juegos de té, hasta los más sofisticados sofás, ¡Claro! Todo quedaba de maravilla. En el hall estaba: Carlisle, mi madre, un chico de cabello cobrizo; al que deduje como Edward, una chica con el cabello entre rubia y pelirroja que abrazaba a cobrizo, otra rubia de ojos grises, una castaña con el cabello largo hasta media espalda; a la que deduje como Alice al no haber otra opción "aunque la imaginaba diferente" y a un chico de cabello obscuro y rizado, ojos verdes, y corpulento al igual que alto y guapo; a él lo identifique como Emmett

-Bueno hijos – dijo Carlisle con vos firme – ellos son los hijos de Esme: Bella la menor y los gemelos: Jasper y Rosalie

-¿Qué hay? – dijo relajado aquel chico de gran musculatura

-Ellos son mis hijos – continuo Carlisle – Emmett y Edward, Alice está en la planta alta.

Ahora caí en cuenta del por qué la otra tía que no se que, era porque Alice no era ella, así que aún queda un intermedio ¿Quiénes son las otras tres tías?

-Y ellas son las amigas me mis hijos – continuo como si me estuviera leyendo la mente – Tanya – era la que abrazaba a Edward – Portia – la rubia de ojos grises – y Sofía – la que deduje que era Alice

-Hola – saludaron las tres al unisonó

-Padre – dijo Alice desde el último peldaño de la escalera ¿Cómo había bajado sin hacer ruido?

-Alice – Carlisle la miro desafiante – ella es Esme, mi esposa – señalo a mi madre y Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto – y ellos son sus hijos, Bella, Rosalie y Jasper

-Qué lindo – le contesto con ironía

Emmett se burlo y fue donde su hermana.

-¿Vienes a pedir una disculpa? – le pregunto Carlisle a su hija

-No – Alice sonrió – vengo a informarte que hable con los abuelos hace unos minutos y les he dicho que si puedo pasar el resto de mi vida con ellos y me han dicho que si…

-No pueden hacer eso – de pronto la atmosfera se tenso, Alice parecía irradiar emoción y Carlisle tristeza

-Claro que si – dijo Emmett con suficiencia – los abuelos tienen la patria potestad desde que mama…

-Si, así que si pueden hacerlo – Edward se les unió – nos iremos cuando…

-Mañana – afirmo Alice, como cuando se gana al tener un póker en una partida de cartas – así que hoy pondremos las cosas en orden y nos iremos mañana para llegar pasado

-Claro que no – la voz de Carlisle sonó casi desesperada – Alice

¿Sí? – Alice cruzo los tobillos y se recargo sobre la baranda

-Debemos hablar – de esto Alice y Carlisle se dirigieron a la sala – Es su casa

-Gracias – dijo mi madre, luego de esto las dos chicas: Portia y Sofía se despidieron de los otros tres, saludaron cortésmente a mama, se despidieron de Bella y de mi con un movimiento de mano y la chica rubia beso a mi hermano Jasper en la mejilla el cual se sonrojo hasta la medula; luego de esto las dos chicas salieron de la gran mansión Cullen

P.O.V. ALICE

Fui con mi padre hasta donde el comedor, tomamos asiento y nos miramos durante dos minutos interminables, si él no hablaba yo tampoco lo haría; sabia que lo que mis hermanos y yo le hacíamos no estaba bien, pero el hecho de que el trajera a una mujer con hijos al santuario de su esposa difunta era casi un delito.

-Bueno Alice – dijo y suspiro – bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Cómo que papa? – le pregunte con la más grande inocencia

-Alice – me miro con reproche y exhalo – hija, bueno… permisos de la hora que quieras, ropa y dinero por separados en cantidades mayores, tu auto con uso ilimitado, nadie entrara a tu habitación solo Paula y ballet y patinaje cancelados si es lo que deseas

-Además de que nadie puede tocar el jardín de mama – le dije y eso era como aceptar – y lo del patinaje y el ballet se quedan, además de que recibiré premios por mis calificaciones

-Hecho – nos dimos la mano, un abrazo y así se sello el trato – lo que sea necesario para tenerlos a mi lado…

* * *

><p><strong>1° HooLaa que les ha padrecido ? hala que ya se que me van a querer zurrar, mandar con los vulturis, me tiraran por la lavadora pero debo pedirless una DISCULPA ! lamento haberme tardado el timpo que me tarde; se que fue mucho pero que no he tenido inspiracion y en verdad que solo me la he pasado leyendo. Por eso mismo no creo fic´s y me agradan mas los OS porque son mas rapidos de escribir hahaha <strong>

**2° Espero que me dejen sus rew... okey con 3 reviews subire un capitulo mas ¡PALABRA DE HONOR! **

**3° Vale que les ha parecido el chantaje de Alice ? la verdad es que es mi tipo de chantaje de con mi padre ! hahaha**

**4° ammm... ¿Esperaban que Emmett hiciera eso de abrazar a Esme ? sepreguntaran porque ! pues lo sabran en el proximo capitulo ! **

**5° Como ven mejor ? que sean todos los P.O.V ? o que sean solo pocos ?**

**6° bueno espero que me den su opinion ! ya saben 3 rew.. y subo okey :P **

**7° Feliz dia de los twilighters - no se de que sea hoy pero me lo han mandado por face asi que... tengo un liston rojo en la muñeca derecha y dice: twilighter 4eveR hahaha con unas manzanitas **

**8° GRACIAS A TODAS (OS) LAS (OS) CHICAS (OS) QUE ME DEJAN UN REW.. EN ESTE Y EN OTROS FIC´S Y OS SON RE LINDAS (OS) MIL GRACIAS !**

**9° ¿Cual es su pareja favorita de twilight ? Emmett && Rosalie -::- Bella && Edward -::- Jasper && Alice -::- Esme && Carlisle ? dejemelo en un rew.. para saber a quien emparejaremos primero okey :P**

**10° Ultima pero no por eso menos importante: ¿HAN CHECADO QUE JACKSON RATHBONE (JASPER WHITLOCK HALE) SERA PADRE? BUENO QUE YO ESTOY... PFFF... PERO USTEDES DIGANME QUE LES PARECE ESTA NOTICIA Y SU NOVIA FEA ! **

**Hala los quiero nos leemos bye :DD**


	5. ¡Vamos!

Disclaimer:** Bueno como ya saben , los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y eso...**

**Okey se que hay varios fic´s de este tema, solo quiero decirles que este no se, nada que ver con los otros, bueno solo que la trama es muy parecida, pero por los que yo he leido se basan mucho en Edward&Bella y este no, como se daran cuenta tambien trate de poner de Carlisle&Esme y lo hare equilibrado, como lo que es Edward&Bella=Alice&Jasper=Emmett&Rosalie. **

**Les dejo es capi 5**

**nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5: ¡VAMOS!<p>

P.O.V. EMMETT

Nos quedamos con nuestros nuevos "hermanitos queridos", la idea de tener una nueva madre era rara pero emocionante; mi padre estaría tan ocupado que no pondría tantas objeciones.

Edward propuso que le llamáramos a los abuelos, le comentáramos la situación y que ellos decidieran que sucedería, pero esto implicaría que teníamos que decirles, explicarles y más cosas a los abuelos algo que era realmente incomodo; a mí se me ocurrió que podríamos sacarle provecho a esto que estaba pasando; mi madre no querría que nos comportáramos de esa forma pero la situación lo demandaba, o sea que mi padre se case es una cosa pero que se case con una mujer casada no era bueno; aunque sus hijos no se veían tan mal…

Aquella chiquilla, Bella se veía linda, agradable y tranquila; sería una linda hermanita menor igual que mi Alice. De hecho se veían casi del mismo tamaño, solo que Bella tenía el cabello castaño claro y lo tenía lacio, unos muy lindos ojos color chocolate, no sonreía mucho y ¿Le gustaba paramore?

Aquel chico llamado Jasper, se veía agradable, una sonrisa amable, ojos azules, cabello rubio y rizado; supongo que era muy calmado y sensato, pero apuesto que con unas lecciones en Emmett landia aprendería lo que es la onda

Y la rubia de ojos azules y su cabello en rizos que le caía por la espalda, TIENE UN CUERPO DE INFARTO, aquella chica debería de ser ilegal, me moría por verla caminar; ahora que estoy libre podría conseguir algo; además de que no somos hermanos así que pfffffff ¿Qué más daba? Yo no le veo nada de malo. Aunque parecía agradable se veía muy engreída o algo así y la verdad es que con Portia había tenido suficiente.

-¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Edward tratando de quitar el tedioso ambiente que se había provocado en la casa

-¿Le hablamos a las chicas para salir esta noche? – le pregunte, simplemente no pusimos atención a Esme y sus hijos, no es que no les quisiéramos pero esto era una cuestión de hermanos.

-Me parece increíble – dijo Ed – deberíamos decirle a Ally para que llame a las chicas y que se vista

-¿Vestirme? ¿Para qué? – pregunto la enana entrando con papa al hall

-Para lo de esta noche – trate de decirle en clave pero ella frunció el seño

-¿Esta noche? – nos pregunto papa

-Si iremos a un lugar con los chicos del instituto para celebrar el año entrante – le explico Edward

-¿No faltan dos días? – pregunto nuestro padre

-Sí pero… ya sabes cómo son los chicos – le explique sonriendo

-¿Dónde será? – pregunto nuevamente papa

-En casa de Sofía – le explico Alice - ¿Podemos ir, no?

-Claro – dijo mi padre – siempre y cuando Jasper, Rosalie y Bella quieren ir…

-Sería bueno que saliéramos un rato no – pregunto aquella hermosa rubia – para socializar

-Si – contestaron sus dos hermanos al unisonó, al parecer no muy emocionados

-Bien – dijo mi padre chocando las palmas de sus manos – nos veremos en la mañana chicos…

-¿Por qué? – pregunte, estaba emocionado pero no quería que se notara

-Llevare a Esme a cenar – dijo y Esme lo volteo a ver con la pregunta dibujada en su rostro

-Bueno entonces nos vemos – dijo Edward igual de emocionado que yo, al parecer los hijos de Esme también estaban felices la única que no era la pequeña Alice, mi hermanita siempre había dicho que aquella mujer que se atreviera a pisar la casa de mi madre con intenciones mas fuertes con mi padre, aquella pobre mujer sufriría; y con Alice no se jugaba.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Alice, aquello sorprendió a todos gracias a que nadie esperaba eso y todos estaban metidos en sus propias cavilaciones

-¿Qué? – padre fue el primero en reaccionar

-¿Cómo? – Alice también le respondió con una pregunta

-¿Cómo que Alice? – pregunto Edward

-¿Cuándo? – volvió, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba en estado de shock, era claro, no le había pasado en todo el día y al parecer la noticia ya le estaba afectando

-¿De qué hablas Alice? – le pregunto papa

-Está en shock – anuncio Jasper – me parece que se refiere a lo que pasa, bueno ya saben… contigo y mi madre

-Es probable – mi padre paso una mano por los hombros de Alice y la acerco a él, la abrazo y le susurro cosas al oído que no llegue a escuchar porque no estaba lo suficientemente cerca

P.O.V. JASPER

La pequeña Alice había caído en shock, supongo que si a mí me hubiese pasado lo mismo estaría igual, ahora Carlisle la abrazaba, se veían tan unidos, tiernos incluso, Carlisle le susurraba cosas como: "ya mi pequeña princesa todo estará bien" o "las cosas se dieron así" y también le escuche tararearle una canción, la cual no reconocí

Alice era tan linda, aunque tal vez un poco berrinchuda, pero enserio adorable. Emmett un tío muy agradable y a Edward habría que conocerlo. Los hijos de Carlisle no se lo había tomado nada bien, pero nadie les podía culpar; aun no lo entiendo, mis hermanas y yo no nos comportamos de esa manera, y nosotros tuvimos que cambiar de casa, instituto, dejar todo en Arizona, y ellos que no tenían que cambiar NADA se pusieron muy mal. De verdad espero que cambien su actitud porque así no se podrá convivir.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunto aquella chica, Tanya, saliendo de la nada, o eso creo, nuevamente se fue a los brazos de Edward

-Claro – Edward le beso en la frente y caminaron rumbo a la puerta

-Esperen – dijo Carlisle – Recuerda que llevaran a Bella, Jasper y Rosalie con ustedes

-Pues vamos – dijo Emmett y choco las palmas con Edward

-Vamos – Al parecer la pequeña Alice había salido de su ataque de pánico y shock

Alice tomo la mano que su hermano Emmett le tendía y ambos tomaron unas llaves.

-Vamos – Emmett giro su cabeza y nos miro por encima de su hombro

Bella, Rose y yo fuimos tras los hermanos Cullen y estos avanzaron hasta llegar a sus autos

-Que les parece que nosotros nos vallamos en el auto de Emmett y tú pasas por Portia – le pregunto Alice a Edward

-Bien – le respondió el eludido y subió a su Volvo con su novia Tanya, o eso me imagino ya que se abrazan y besan así que…

-Vamos – la vocecilla de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos – ustedes se irán atrás ¿Bien?

-Claro – Rose se subió en la parte trasera de una gran Jeep - ¿De quién es este bebe?

-Mío – respondió Emmett muy orgulloso

-Es genial – le respondió ¿Coqueteándole? ¿Estos dos se traían algo? ¡Que pronto!

-Si – dijo Bella con ironía gracias a que no se podía subir, y sus piernas y un auto grande eran un arma mortal

Le ayude a subir a mi hermanita pequeña, Emmett, Alice y Rose ya estaban a bordo así que subí lo más rápido posible y nos dirigimos a "la fiesta"…

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA CHICAS (OS) bueno aqui me tienen de nuevo<strong>

**en el capitulo anterior les dije que con tres reviews subiria, se que ya me los habian dejado y se que me tarde un poquitin pero tengo algo que decir para defenderme haha**

**1° estoy en periodo de pruebas y tenia que estudiar**

**2° me dejaron un reporte de un libro (español), una exposicion (español), otra exposicion (historia) **

**3° Me muero de Tos, mi garganta agoniza, tengo gripe, calentura, tos, me duelen mis ojos, las pastillas me duermen, no puedo respirar ni pasar mi propia saliva, me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo**

**por esas tres razones no pude escribir antes pero espero que me dejen un rew... y que me hagan muy feliz haha**

**hala espero leeros ponto un beso**

**pd: ya se como va a ser la union, y les dire una cosa EMMETT && ROSALIE seran los primeros :DD **

**bye :DD**


	6. Blusa azul

Disclaimer:** Bueno como ya saben , los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y eso...**

**Okey se que hay varios fic´s de este tema, solo quiero decirles que este no se, nada que ver con los otros, bueno solo que la trama es muy parecida, pero por los que yo he leido se basan mucho en Edward&Bella y este no, como se daran cuenta tambien trate de poner de Carlisle&Esme y lo hare equilibrado, como lo que es Edward&Bella=Alice&Jasper=Emmett&Rosalie. **

**Les dejo es capi 6**

**nos leemos abajo...**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES DE ISSZA D´CULLEN MASEN :$**

* * *

><p>CAPUTULO 6: BLUSA AZUL<p>

P.O.V. BELLA

Al parecer íbamos a la casa de Portia, la tía que había besado a mi hermano Jasper, no es que me moleste que mi hermano tenga novias, pero aquella no me daba buena espina, parecía que ni a sus "amigas" les caía bien, Alice era una caprichosa y de eso me di cuenta desde que nos la describió su padre, era una niñata que conseguía todo cuanto quería sin rechistar, Edward aquel chico casi me deslumbra sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello color bronce, me imagino que así lo tenía su madre o algo así, era casi un dios griego, lástima que tenia novia, si yo fuera tan guapa como aquella chica de seguro que me haría la corte y yo haría todo eso del coqueteo que es común en mi hermana, pero yo parezco un cero a la izquierda, bueno en fin; después esta su hermano mayor Emmett, aquel tío parece un oso más que nada, esperemos que no sea un capullo, parece agradable y tiene esos hoyuelos que no se que, dan tanta ternura, además de que tiene un cabello negro y rizado que da risa, espero que nos llevemos bien y que soporten los cambios de ánimo de mama.

-¿Qué les parece Seattle? – pregunto de repente Emmett

-Es increíble – dijo Rose, eso es coquetear, se tomo un mechón de cabello y lo enredo en su dedo y luego se mordió el labio, además de que tenia la otra mano posada en su muslo.

-Y ¿A ti pequeña? – me pregunto directamente, Emmett

-Siempre me ha gustado aquí – le respondí con una sonrisa

-¿Te gusta paramare? – me pregunto

-Claro ¿a quién no? – dije emocionada

-A Edward – dijeron Alice y Emmett al unisonó

-¿Por qué no? – pregunte un tanto molesta

-Le encanta la música clásica – dijo Emmett con cara de asco

-A mí la música clásica no me cae nada mal – dijo Jasper

-A mi tampoco – les dije solo para armar conversación, a decir verdad no era muy parlanchina pero la situación lo ameritaba, la tención se podía cortar con un cuchillo

-Pues a mime da igual – dijo Rose - ¿A dónde vamos?

-A casa de Sofía – respondió Emmett – como dijimos solo será una fiesta

-Que bien – dijo Rosalie coqueteándole nuevamente

-¿Aun quieres estar con Sofía? – le pregunto Alice a Emmett de manera muy sugerente

-¿A qué te refieres enana? – le pregunto con un tono que detonaba molestia y muy se escuchaba muy grosero

-¿Me crees ciega? – le pregunto Alice sin inmutarse ni un ápice

-A mi Sofía me va y me viene – le dijo con tono indiferente pero nervioso

-¡Claro que no! – le dijo Alice, al parecer ella también se había dado cuenta del coqueteo entre mi hermana y su hermano – además de que ella me dijo esta tarde que tu le encantabas

-¡Claro que no! – le dijo Emmett en tono molesto y escuche un bufido por parte de Rosalie

-¡Ahora lo veras! – le dijo Alice y Emmett estaciono la Jeep

Bajamos del auto, ninguno iba bien vestido, bueno solo Alice y Emmett, Alice llevaba unos jeans y una blusa con un volado en la parte inferior color morada con rayas grises y unas zapatillas de correr color morado. Emmett llevaba una pollera blanca y unos jeans un tanto desgastados y al igual que si hermana llevaba unas zapatillas de correr solo que estas eran blancas.

Mis hermanos y yo íbamos a todo lo contrario, ellos se veían arreglados y bien vestidos mas sin embargo nosotros nos debimos de haber visto pésimo, mi hermano Jasper llevaba una pollera color gris con mangas de tres cuartos, unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas de correr color negro, incluso parecía que los tres iban combinados así que mi hermano queda descartado con lo de verse mal, mi hermana Rose llevaba unos jeans claros y una blusa blanca de tiras además de que llevaba unos tacos blancos que se le veían hermosos, al parecer yo soy la única que va mal vestida, con una pollera que decía "paramore" con letras grandes y rojas, además de que no me venía bien y me quedaba un tanto grande, otra cosa era que mus jeans estaban rotos y eran claros, llevaba unas zapatillas de correr pero también estaban un tanto rotas y tenían garabatos que habían hecho mis amigos en el anterior instituto.

Alice se nos quedo viendo y espero a su hermano, a la novia de este y a su amiga.

-Me parece que no vengo vestida para una fiesta – comente y me toque el pelo solo para sentir una horquilla que anudaba mi lacio cabello castaño.

-Ven aquí – dijo Alice, fue la primera vez que se dirigió a mí directamente

Me acerque a ella con un tanto de temor y comenzó a reír

-No muerdo – siguió riendo y Emmett la acompaño

Ahora me acerque con pasos más certeros, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella me tomo de la mano y me atrajo un poco más, después paso su mano detrás de mi cabeza y saco mi horquilla, después lo peino y lo acomodo sobre mis hombros, después miro mi pollera… poso sus manos en mis caderas y sonrió.

-Ven – me dijo y tiro de mi mano para que la siguiera hasta donde la jeep – Sube

Hice lo que me pidió, ella desapareció y regreso con una bolsa de color gris, y me tendió una prenda de color azul.

La desdoble y la mire, era una blusa azul de tiras, así simple como la de Rose solo que la de ella tenía un cinto debajo del busto y esta era completamente normal.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunte aunque sabía que era obvio, Alice simplemente rio y me hizo un movimiento con la mano desechando todo lo que le decía, luego cerró la puerta no sin antes agregar un "Póntelo" y el ruido sordo que provoco la puerta al cerrar fue lo único que se escucho.

Solo me la puse para complacerla, me quite mi pollera que a lado de esta solo parecía un trapo sucio, y me puse la que me había dado Alice.

Baje de la Jeep cuando termine, casi caigo pero los brazos de alguien me sostuvieron.

-Veo que te quedo bien – dijo Alice y voltee a ver a mi salvador y vi que era Emmett le sonreí y me dejo bien parada y después de eso le di un gracias.

-Gracias – dije por segunda vez pero ahora fue para el alago de Alice

-Recuerda que es prestada – me dijo con una sonrisa – bueno en caso de que te guste si así lo deseas te la puedes quedar

-Dile que no – me dijo Emmett al oído – algo querrá después

-A que no – le dijo Alice y le saco la lengua ¿Cómo era posible que escuchara? si yo a duras penas le escuche y eso que estaba al lado de él.

P.O.V. EDWARD

Después de pasar por la detestable de Portia fuimos a la casa de Sofia, mi novia no dejaba de hablar con ella así que no obtenía la atención que merecía, pero eso no era lo que me inquietaba, si no el hecho de ver a aquella chica llamada Bella hija de Esme, aquella chica me ponía los pelos de punta, era tan hermosa que me deslumbraba, recuerdo que cuando la vi entrar quede pasmado, después mi hermano Emmett me empezó a hablar así pude sacármela de la mente, pero tan pronto como la alejaron de mi vista quede totalmente desolado.

Lo malo es que ahora ella es mi hermana, es como si fuera otra Alice, así que no me podía enamorar, ni tan solo me podía gustar, eso sería como si me gustara Alice o algo así.

Al llegar a la calle de donde la casa de Sofia vi cuantos autos había, una gran parte ya la había visto sin en cambio había muchos autos que no había visto nunca.

Al salir de mi auto, el amor de mi vida, olvide la caballerosidad y deje que Tanya saliera del auto sola y escuche como Portia soltaba pequeñas risotadas.

De pronto quede pasmado, allí estaban mis hermanos, los gemelos Platt y un hermoso ángel con cabellera castaña, ojos chocolate y una hermosa blusa color azul que dejaba al descubierto lus hermosos hombros y sus deliciosos brazos.

Quede maravillado…

* * *

><p><strong>BuenO priimerO qe nada: HOla !* mii nOmbre es Isabel, m puedn dciir Issza, mii qeriida amiiga m prsto su cuenta para qe yo no tuviiera que acr la miia.<strong>

**Bueno espero que les gustase el nuevo capiitulo de esta semana, no se hasta cuando volvere a escriibiir asii que sii encontraiis un nuevo capiitulo que diiga en la parte de arriiba esto es de Issza no duden que es miio jajaja :S**

**Bueno espero que dejen vuestros reviiews y me hagan muy feliiz porque es la priimera vez que escriibo**

**Besos **

**Issza D´Cullen Masen :$**

PD: Arriiba TEAM EDWARD (aunque a mii señora no le guste) (asii le diigo a AGM) O_u


	7. Pelea de chicas

Disclaimer:** Bueno como ya saben , los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y eso...**

**Okey se que hay varios fic´s de este tema, solo quiero decirles que este no se, nada que ver con los otros, bueno solo que la trama es muy parecida, pero por los que yo he leido se basan mucho en Edward&Bella y este no, como se daran cuenta tambien trate de poner de Carlisle&Esme y lo hare equilibrado, como lo que es Edward&Bella=Alice&Jasper=Emmett&Rosalie. **

**Les dejo es capi 7**

**nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 7: ¡PELEA DE CHICAS!<p>

P.O.V. ROSALIE

La pequeña duende había asegurado que la tal Sofía, quería algo con Emmett; el parecía ser un gran chico, sus ojos color verde al igual que los de sus hermanos, cabello negro azabache como el de Alice, era alto y musculoso, el sueño de toda chica. Al parecer a él también le gustaba Sofía, pero que mas daba, esta noche de divertiría y no importaba lo demás.

Bella estaba lista y Edward ya había llegado con su novia y Portia. La puerta estaba abierta así que entramos, Alice entro a la frente seguida por Emmett y un chico que se unió a ellos, era muy chulo. No sabía su nombre pero lo investigaría. Después de ellos entraron Edward, Tanya y Portia y por ultimo mis hermanos y yo.

La música estaba a todo lo que daba, pero cuando Alice piso el último peldaño de la escalera, esta ceso; todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros, bueno en ella.

-Alice, chicos – Una tía de cabello rojizo llego hasta nosotros, abrazo a Alice y la invito a pasar – que bueno que vinieron

-Hola Victoria – Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y la siguió - ¡Chicos atención! - Alice había subido a una silla y todos la seguían con la mirada – ellos – nos señalo – son: Rosalie, Jasper y Bella.

Las miradas se posaron en nosotros.

-Queremos que los reciban de la mejor manera – termino Emmett

-¡Claro! – Dijo Sofía riendo, casi parecía irónica pero no le tome importancia, los demás rieron - ¡Que siga la fiesta!

La música resonó por todo el lugar, Alice, Edward, Tanya y Portia habían desaparecido entre la multitud. Emmett se acerco a nosotros.

-Tomen lo que quieran – señalo la mesa de bocadillos – me tengo que ir.

Tomo la mano de Sofía y se fueron hacia el jardín. Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos como pasmarotes, tal vez si había sido mala idea venir; claramente ninguno de los Cullen se iba a quedar con nosotros.

-Hola – me dijo el chico que se había unido a nosotros cuando entramos a la casa.

-Hola – le regrese el saludo por cortesía

-Así que tu eres Rosalie – me sonrió

-Sí y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunte un poco más cerca por el sonido de la música

-Royce King II – tomo mi mano y beso el torso - ¿Bailamos?

-Claro – fuimos hacia la pista y comenzamos a bailar…

En ese momento sonaba "Potential Breakup Song" de Ally & AJ

P.O.V. JASPER

Cuando Rose se fue, un chico rubio se acerco a Bella y comenzó a conversar con ella; había una chica que se le quedo mirando, no sabía quiénes eran así que no podía hacer nada.

Unos minutos después se acerco a mí una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, tenia rasgos diferentes, mexicanos… tal vez.

-Hola – me dijo con un asentó muy marcado, definitivamente era mexicana.

-Hola – le sonreí

-Me llamo María – me tendió la mano – y tu eres Jasper

-Si – le dije un poco sonrojado, yo no era de hablar mucho, y al parecer ella se dio cuenta porque me sonrió.

-Vi que veías a aquella chica – me señalo a la que se quedo viendo a mi hermana – yo no te recomiendo que andes muy cerca de ella.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno ella se llama Jessica Stanley – me dijo su nombre – y es la más cotilla de todo el colegio, si yo fuera aquella chica – señalo a Bella – me alejaría de Mike Newton cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunte muy confundido ¿Acaso serian novios?

-Ella inventara mil y un chismes antes de que aquella pobre chica entre al colegio – me informo – o seguramente de juntara con ella para lastimarla o algo parecido; creo que a la única a la que no le inventa nada es a Alice.

-¿Por qué? – ahora estaba muy intrigado ¿La única?

-Alice es como… el centro de la Tierra – me explico – todo se tiene que hacer a su manera, no hay otra opción

-Y… ¿Si no que?

-Nadie lo ha intentado – se encogió de hombros – pero en el cole todos la adoran y cuando digo todos es: todos.

-Jazzy – un grito resonó por toda la estancia, era Portia, la rubia que parecía una hueca

-Hola – le sonreí por caballerosidad

-¿Qué haces aquí María? – le pregunto casi con desprecio

-¿Qué te importa? – le respondió la eludida

-¿Qué te pasa? – Portia empujo a María y esta cayó en un tazón con bocadillos y se tiro zumo de naranja encima, quedo completamente manchada. Trate de ayudarla pero cuando me iba a acercar ella volteo y tomo el tazón con el ponche y se lo lanzo todo a Portia. Quedo también manchada pero ella de rojo y María de amarillo.

Portia le iba a lanzar una bofetada cuando alguien le tomo por la muñeca y la volteo, cuando vi hacia María vi que la chica pelirroja llamada Victoria la estaba ayudando a limpiar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – resonó el grito de Alice buscando una explicación, la música volvió a parar y todos se hicieron un paso hacia atrás para dejar a Alice pasar hasta donde estaban Portia y María; Tanya había detenido la muñeca de Portia y ahora la ayudaba a limpiarse.

-Dije ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Alice uso un tono de voz bajo pero autoritario.

-Ella empezó – dijo Portia señalado a María

-Claro que no – María le lanzo un pastelillo a Portia y está casi va por ella de no ser porque Alice la tomo de la mano; y parecía como si se hubiese congelado o algo parecido.

-No me interesa quien inicio – Alice dejo a Portia mientras hablaba – las quiero a las dos fuera de esta casa y no quiero presenciar una pelea más entre vosotras ¿Entendido?

-Si Ally – le dijo Portia viendo a María con suficiencia, como si por ser amiga de Alice ella no se tuviera que ir o algo parecido.

-Si Alice – dijo María haciéndole una seña obscena a Portia con su dedo corazón.

-Paren ya – Alice rodo los ojos – he dicho ¡Fuera!

Parecían órdenes ya que Portia salió bajo la mirada retadora de Alice. Cuando María se disponía a salir Alice la tomo por la muñeca, la cara de María se puso blanca cual granito, y parecía que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas.

-Dejemos que crea que las culpo a las dos – le dijo Alice con su linda y tierna vocecilla de soprano – Yo si vi lo que paso – soltó una risotada – pobre ilusa

Ambas rieron como si fueran grandes amigas, o tal vez si lo eran…

-Sigamos con la fiesta – dijo Alice muy feliz - ¡Ya casi es media noche!

La noche paso sin más contratiempos, al llegar la media noche todos salieron al jardín con copas repletas de uvas en las manos, hicieron el conteo y gritaron: ¡FELIZ AÑO VIEJO! ¡AUN! Todos estallaron en risotadas y las parejas se besaron, Alice estaba con un chico rubio el cual llevaba una chupa y unos pantalones de cuero muy prietos, trato de besarla pero ella se negó volteando la cabeza hacia mi dirección; se soltó del agarre de aquel chico y corrió en mi dirección.

-¿Te diviertes? – me pregunto cuando llego a mi lado

-Creo que lo mejor de la noche fue cuando se fue Portia muy indignada – María estaba detrás de nosotros así que cuando nos recuperamos del susto comenzamos a reír.

-¿Qué hay con James? – le pregunto María a Alice, yo ni siquiera sabía quién era James así que me quede callado escuchando lo que decían

-¡Ya sabes lo de siempre! – Alice hizo una sonrisa ladina - ¡No acepta un NO por respuesta!

Ambas chicas estallaron en risotadas.

-Tu aun no me respondes – me dijo Alice cuando se recupero del ataque de risa, parecía molesta

-No me quejo – le respondí tratando de poner una sonrisa lo cual seguramente parecería más una mueca

Las chicas volvieron a reír, solo que esta vez de mi cara.

-Bueno – dijo el DJ – que siga la fiesta chicos

Todos gritaron y entraron para volver a bailar. María también entro dejándonos a Alice y a mi, solos, o al menos eso creía…

* * *

><p><strong>HooLaa de nuevo, espero que el capitulo les gustara ! a mi me parecio devertido la parte en la que María y Portia se pelearon, y he de decirles que eso paso de verdad hace un dia hahaha y como no queria olvidarlo lo escrbi.<strong>

**Okey ahora, yo se que aun no hay ODIO ! pero ya se daran cuenta porque quiero que sea primero medio lindo; la cosa se pondra algo fea.**

**Bueno ahora ya vieron que sucede entre Rose&&Royce, Emmett&&Sofía, Edward&&Tanya, Jasper&&Portia y Alice&&James. Yo se que así no debe de ser pero necesitamos todo esto para el Odio ! haha **

**Antes que nada quiero decirles que Maria y Victoria NO seran malas; de hecho seran muy buenas amigas de Alice, Bella y Rose; yo se que eso en los libros de Meyer no es verdad... pero ahora que estoy haciendo esto quiero tener mas malos y dejar esa imagen que tienen de Victoria y Maria a un lado.**

**He de decirles que yo ODIO ! a Maria por lo que le hizo a Jasper, pero pensemoslo por un momento ! si no hubiese sido por Maria. Jasper y Alice no se hubiesen conocido NUNCA porque nacieron en diferentes epocas ! **

**Y por otro lado Victoria, dejenme decirles que ella no hizo algo malo... bueno a mi parecer, ¿Que les pareceria que mataran al hombre que aman? y saber que aunque el olor de la sangre de la chica es muy llamativa el va por ella y no le importa nada mas ? BUENO LA VERDAD YO SI HUBIESE JODIDO A BELLA ! la verdad si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista; tal vez Victoria podria estar celosa por el hecho de que James arriesgara todo y la dejara a ella por ir por Bella y luego que le arrebataran al amor de su existencia, yo digo que no se vale. O sea si yo estoy muy deacuerdo en que James deberia morir pero lo unico que Victoria queria era un poco de la propia medicacion. Y saber que una simple humana valia mas que su amor pues eso si es morir en tu propia mierda !**

**Okey creo que ya me puse toda a la defenza hahah, diganme ! sere buena abogada ? hahaha enserio yo quiero saber si estoy alegando de una forma correcta !**

**BUENO NO QUIERO QUE SE ENOJEN CONMIGO POR MI ALEGATO PERO ESO ES LO QUE PIENSO... que les parece a ustedes... denme su opinion y asi sabre que sucede con mi cabeza haha :DD**

**Bueno espero sus RR muchos besos bye :DD**


	8. Calor y Frio

Disclaimer:** Bueno como ya saben , los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y eso...**

**Okey se que hay varios fic´s de este tema, solo quiero decirles que este no se, nada que ver con los otros, bueno solo que la trama es muy parecida, pero por los que yo he leido se basan mucho en Edward&Bella y este no, como se daran cuenta tambien trate de poner de Carlisle&Esme y lo hare equilibrado, como lo que es Edward&Bella=Alice&Jasper=Emmett&Rosalie.**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo 8 espero lees guste**

**vale nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 8: CALOR Y FRIO<p>

P.O.V. EDWARD

Tan pronto como entramos a la casa y dejamos las presentaciones de nuestros "hermanos" a un lado y después de la "pequeña" pelea que mantuvieron María y Portia, después de los deseos de un año nuevo que aun no era y todo eso, Tanya me halo hasta donde la piscina de la casa de Sofía, nos sentamos en la orilla y comenzamos a besarnos por un impulso de mi novia.

Tanya coloco sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de mi nuca, un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda he hizo que mi espina dorsal se tensara, yo coloque mis manos en su cintura y poco a poco fui deslizando mis manos por debajo de su blusa, ella pego su cuerpo al mio y pude sentir como sus pezones se tensaban sin aun haberlos tocados siquiera, era algo realmente exquisito, ella bajo una mano poco a poco por mi pecho y toco mi entrepierna haciendo crecer mi ya abultado pantalón, pronto todo eso estorbaría…

Le seguí pasando las manos por la espalda mientras mi lengua jugaba con la suya en una danza sinuosa, deliciosa y tan excitante, Tanya sabia besar muy bien.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y poco a poco me fue tendiendo sobre el piso sin dejar de besarme y comenzó a mover las caderas sin despegar nuestros pechos, ella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y con cada botón sus dedos jugaban con la piel de mi pecho, estaba helada así que mi cuerpo se estremeció y ella sonrió sobre mis labios.

Estaba por llegar al último botón, mi entrepierna no soportaría mas tiempo la ya necesitada liberación, pase una de mis manos por su muslo desnudo gracias a la falda que traía muestra que no le llegaba un a la mitad de este, justo cuando ella empezó a besar mi cuello, comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos sobre mi entrepierna y se comenzó a restregar contra mi pantalón. Pronto encontré su monte de venus, no traía ropa interior así que eso facilitaría mi trabajo, introduje un dedo lentamente en su concha, que ya estaba mojada y lista para ser penetrada, pase la lengua por mis labios y cerré los ojos, ella soltó un gemido y susurro mi nombre justo a lado de mi oído. Esta vez comenzó a restregarse contra mi mano y volvimos a besarnos, la moví un poco para darle a entender que la haría girar y a los pocos segundos lo hice…

Abrí los ojos justo para ver en el momento en el que tire a mi novia dentro de la piscina y también en el justo momento en el que prácticamente "caí" sobre ella, ambos caímos a la piscina, intente aguantar la respiración pero la maldita agua se me había metido hasta los pulmones, mis oídos se estaban tapando así que salí a la superficie. Al tomar el aire de nuevo después de un ataque de tos recordé que también Tanya había caído así que voltee para ver en donde estaba justo cuando se abalanzo sobre mis hombros, lo cual nos volvió a hundir, al tocar el fondo nos volví a empujar hacia arriba y cuando volvimos a salir a la superficie vimos como todos se burlaban de nosotros, incluso mis hermanos… ¡En especial mis hermanos!

-¡Vele el lado positivo Edward! – Grito James - ¡Al menos no tendrá que tener una ducha de agua helada!

-Mierda – Mascullo Tanya justo antes de salir de la piscina.

Yo también salí, y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que el aire estaba muy frio, mire mis piernas y…

-¡Joder!

P.O.V. EMMETT

Estábamos Sofía, Tía, Benjamín y yo bailando cuando un gran barullo se produjo en el patio trasero, al principio no le prestamos atención y Benjamín comenzó a besar a tía y obviamente yo no me quedaría atrás así que tome a Sofía por la cintura y le choque sus labios contra los míos, su lengua y la mía se encontraron en poco tiempo y ella paso los brazos por mis hombros y yo la apreté aun mas contra mi.

Después escuchamos que James gritaba

-¡Vele el lado positivo Edward! ¡Al menos no tendrá que tener una ducha de agua helada!

¿A que se refería ese hijo de mala madre?

Me separe de Sofía que soltó un pequeño gruñido, le sonreí burlón y tome su mano para que fuéramos a ver que había pasado con mi hermano.

Cuando llegamos justo mi hermano estaba saliendo de la piscina, Alice casi se revolcaba en el piso de risa, cuando volví a ver a Edward me di cuanta de que… ¡Había dejado el pantalón en la piscina y ropa interior aun estaba abultada! comencé a reír como un histérico.

¡Mi hermano había hecho el oso de su vida solo por estar de caliente!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahaha

-¡Edward! – le grite a mi hermano cuando recupere la respiración, el volteo a verme con cara de suplica - ¡Creo que aun tienes un problema!

-¿Cuál perra? – me grito para que lo escuchara por encima de la música y las risotadas de los demás

-¡Te has dejado la marihuana en el pantalón! – volví a reír, todos esos tontos se abalanzaron contra Edward para pedirle marihuana, ¡Lo que hace un adicto! Al correr contra él lo volvieron a tirar al agua y todos los demás también cayeron con el; voltee a ver a Sofía y ella sonreía, la tome por la cintura y también nos tire al agua.

Después otras veinte personas también se tiraron al agua, varios se estaban besando, otros tatos estaban chapoteando con el agua, Alice se paro en la orilla de la piscina, obviamente no tenia intenciones de meterse así que me acerque a ella para hacerle una jugarreta.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Emmett! – me grito antes de que me acercara lo suficiente

-Aburrida – hice una mueca de descontento y me cruce de brazos - ¿Qué sucede?

-Papa me hablo por el busca – me grito – sonaba molesto

-¿Y que mas dijo? – La música estaba cada vez mas alta - ¡mierda!

-¡Que fuéramos a casa! – Alice me grito aun más fuerte

Salí de la piscina y fui todo mojado con el DJ.

-¡Mierda! ¿Puedes quitar la maldita música? – le grite

El hizo caso omiso a lo que le dije y le subió un poco mas. Fui a donde estaba toda su maquinaria, lo quite de un empujón y tome el micro.

-Edward, queridos amigos, nos vamos – les grite por el micro y después le di a su cabeza con el mismo y al hacer esto hizo un sonido ensordecedor – gracias por tu amabilidad

Salí con una sonrisa burlona y fui a la puerta en donde ya se encontraba Tanya y Edward todos mojados y Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Salimos y el frio nos recibió, nos subimos a nuestros respectivos autos y nos dirigimos a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Venga si me quieren linchar no las culpo ! en verdad ! pero antes de que me maten por la tardanza dejenme ir a ver la ultima entrega de BD ! okok ! :DD<strong>

**vale que les ha parecido el capitulo ?! les gusto el primer lemmon ?! estuvo bien ?! se necesitaba mas explicacion ?! vale que les parece si me dicen porque en verdad estoy de los nervios ! okok**

_**Vale hoy he decidido que les agradecere y respondere a todas las que me dejaron en el ultimo capitulo :DD gracias chicas por esperarme aunque se que no lo meresco porque me tardo horrores ! :33**_

_**Gracias a: Tellus - Alice Rathbone Whitlock - Annie Ligthwood - scumpyca - Kris21 - Shiru92 - Flexer**_** (****Un agradecimento especial a las dos ultimas porque han dejado en todos los capitulos :33 MUCHAS gracias ! :DD**

**vale ya tengo el siguiente capitulo ! solo seria cuestion de la cantidad de reviews chicas ! vale que les parece ?! ammm... de 5 a 10 y yo subo cuando vea esa cantidad que les parece ?! :OO**

**vale nos leemos muchos besos bye ! :DD**


	9. Olvidados

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes son mios ! :))**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 9: OLVIDADOS<p>

P.O.V. ROSALIE

Royce y yo volvimos a bailar después del accidente de Edward y Tanya, había sido muy divertido pero no había mas, después de ver como Emmett se tiraba a la piscina con Sofía no tuve más que hacer que irme con Royce.

Bailábamos una canción un poco pegajosa y luego la vos de Emmett resonó por toda la casa.

"Edward, queridos amigos, nos vamos"

Después de eso un sonido ensordecedor y de vuelta a la música, una muy rara y divertida de Britney Spears "Womanizer" una canción que tenía años pero era graciosa; recuerdo haberla visto en glee hace unos días.

-Esta canción amigos es dedicada a los dos mujeriegos más amados y odiados de instituto; a nuestro querido Emmett Cullen que acaba de abandonar la casa y nuestro no tan querido Royce King II – dijo una chica tomado el micro y subiéndose a una silla al poco tiempo de terminar la canción.

Así que… Emmett, el hijo de Carlisle era un mujeriego, pero… aparentemente Royce, el chico con el que bailaba también. Me aleje lo más rápido que pude de él; este me dedico una sonrisa burlona y se acercó a mi oído.

-Ni creas todo lo que se dice por ahí Rosalie – me dijo para después plantar un beso en mi mejilla, darse media vuelta e irse.

Yo me quede parada en medio de la sala y después, cuando mi cerebro volvió a reaccionar después de la despedida poco esperada de Royce, comencé a buscar a mis hermanos y a los Cullen.

Pronto localice a Bella, estaba con un chico rubio, no muy feo, es más, se veía agradable; Bella fue hacia la mesa de bocadillos con una mueca en la cara y el chico la siguió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No le di importancia y me fui a buscar a Jasper, pero justo cuando salí al jardín recordé lo que había dicho la chica sobre Emmett, había sido algo como… "Que acaba de abandonar la casa" o sea ¿eso que fue? ¿Significaba que Emmett ya se había ido? Y si Emmett se había ido, Alice y Edward también. ¡Nos habían dejado aquí!

P.O.V. BELLA

Fui a la mesa de bocadillos tratando desesperadamente alejarme de Mike, era un chico agradable pero realmente irritante, no se separaba de mí en ningún momento y trataba de conversar conmigo a toda costa.

Supongo que la única vez que me dejo estar sola fue cuando invente una excusa para ir al tocador, pero supongo que estar ahí fue peor. Una chica se interpuso a mi entrada y me llevo a una habitación jalándome por la muñeca, cuando estuvo segura que nadie más entraría me volteo a ver.

-¿Sabes quién soy? – me pregunto con un todo monótono, lo cual me impidió estimar su humor.

-No, la verdad – dije en casi un susurro y ella rodo los ojos con desesperación.

-Soy Jessica Stanley, novia de Mike Newton – me dijo cruzando los brazos con superioridad.

-¿Quién, novia de quién? – le pregunte frunciendo el ceño algo confundida.

-Jessica, novia del chico con el que estabas hace unos momentos – se acercó unos pasos a mí – y no te quiero cerca de él, ¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Cómo quieres que no me acerque a él, si el parece una Golden retriever que no parece querer dejar de seguirme? – le dije en un intento de grito histérico.

-O sea que… ¿Tu no quieres estar con él? – Me pregunto confundida - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Pues así… ¡A mí no me agrada mucho la verdad! – le dije haciendo una mueca, aparentemente estos chicos eran iguales, ninguno de los dos entendía nada hasta que se lo explicaras con manzanas.

-Está bien – suspiro aliviada y me sonrió - ¡Pero aléjate de él! – dejo se sonreírme casi al instante, ¿Es que esta chica era bipolar o que cosa?

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! – Levante las manos en señal de derrota – me alejare de él.

Me acerque a la puerta y tome el pomo para largarme de una vez por todas, pero antes de que me pudiera ir Jessica me tomo por la muñeca menos fuerte que antes.

-Y por cierto, me agradas – me sonrió y me soltó no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Después de eso intente con todas mis fuerzas quitarme de encima a Mike pero este simplemente no entendía mis indirectas o tal vez no quería entenderlas. El caso es que no se había despegado de mí desde que llegamos.

Vi la salida de la casa y voltee para buscar a Jasper, lo encontré en la salida del jardín, estaba a la mitad de ambas salidas así que tenía que tomar una rápida decisión, correr hacia la salida y después esconderme entre las demás casas y arbustos, o ir donde mi hermano y que él me ayudase a quitarme a Mike; aunque la primera opción era un poco rara me gustaba, pero al final decidí irme con Jazz, ya que estaba segura de que el me ayudaría.

Así que cuando vi que Mike se volteaba a ver a una chica que conversaba con otros más, me dispuse a correr en pos de mi hermano, pero algo me detuvo, era la mano de alguien, voltee a ver a quien fuese que estuviera parando mi huida y mire hacia atrás molesta.

Era Rosalie.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte al ver la cara de psicópata que tenia

-¡¿No te has dado cuenta?! – me grito sacudiéndome por el codo

-¿De qué? – fruncí el ceño ante su desesperación

-¡De que los Cullen ya se fueron! – me contesto molesta, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

¡Esos hijos de mala madre nos habían olvidado en la fiesta!

P.O.V. JASPER

Me quede sentado en el jardín después de lo sucedido con Edward, Alice había corrido a burlarse de su hermano y yo me quede otra vez solo.

Vi a Alice otra vez con ese chico, James, ella le dijo algo que no logre comprender por la distancia y él sonrió, después él le dijo algo y ella lo paro sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

James sonrió y se fue, ella levanto su mano y lo despidió, volteo a verme y sonrío; pero su rostro se descompuso y puso una pequeña mueca de desconformidad. Volteo a la piscina, donde todos se estaban lanzando y se acercó a esta. Creí que se lanzaría pero después vi que estaba hablando con Emmett, el salió y juntos se fueron al interior de la casa, algo molestos.

Después de que dijeran algo dentro de la casa, que no logre entender porque estaba algo distraído con mi móvil, Edward salió junto con Tanya, de pararon a hablar con algunos chicos que rieron con ellos y después fueron al interior de la casa.

Hasta el momento seguía viendo mi móvil, estaba por salir de una de las redes sociales cuando sentí un liguero golpe en la espalda.

Era un chico, cabello castaño, de mi estatura y de complexión más liviana que la mía y tenía una sonrisa agradable en el rostro. Yo también le sonreí.

-¡Hola! – Le dijo y me tendió la mano – soy Peter y tú eres… ¿Jasper? ¿No?

-Hola – estreche la mano tendida y él la bajo – así es, yo soy Jasper

-Venias con los Cullen ¿Verdad? – me pregunto aparentemente muy interesado

-Si – le conteste con desgana, todos me hablaban solo porque conocía a los Cullen

-Y si es así… ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? – me pregunto aún mas intrigado

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte extrañado

-A que ellos se acaban de ir y tú sigues aquí – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Se olvidaron de nosotros – murmure

-¿Qué? – Dijo Peter algo sorprendido - ¡Si quieres yo puedo llevarte!

-¿Verdad? – le pregunte algo contrariado y el solo asintió – pero también seria a mis dos hermanas.

-Si claro – me sonrió amable y ambos fuimos conversando hasta el interior de la casa para buscar a mis hermanas y a su novia, Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm... Hola... bueno se que no he avanzado mucho pero ya esta bien ! ahora pasaran mas cosas y no se... tal vez... solo tal vez ! en unos capitulos no se... Emmett y Rose... bueno... pero no quiero decir mucho hahah !<strong>

**Vale espero que me dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto el nuevo capitulo !**

**bye**

Gx :DD


	10. Lo lamento

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes son mios ! :))**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 10: LO LAMENTO<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

Llevábamos poco camino recorrido, bueno en realidad estábamos a dos minutos de llegar a casa, estaba molesta y cansada; por alguna razón mi padre estaba molesto – otra vez – con nosotros.

Las cosas se nos estaban saliendo le las manos a mis hermanos y a mí. Primero llega Esme y mi padre ya casados y ahora me salen con esto de los hermanos y la repartición de dormitorios; por mí que se duerman en el jardín o algo así…

Mire por el retrovisor de la jeep de Emmett para dedicarles una mirada fulminante a mis nuevos "hermanitos" pero cuando enfoque bien mi vista me di cuenta de algo realmente importante… ellos no estaban ahí.

-¡Emmett! ¡Regresa a casa de Sofía! – le grite a mi hermano, mientras agitaba las manos por la desesperación; si mi padre se enteraba de esto… un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, bueno creo que eso no era un buen presagio.

-Pero ¿Qué hostia te pasa Alice? – Me grito también sin apartar la mirada de la carretera - ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

-¡Nos olvidamos de tus hermanos – trate de hacer énfasis en la palabra "tus"

-¡Mierda! – dijo y freno el auto, yo hubiera salido disparada de no ser por el arnés

-¡Vamos por ellos antes de que papa se entere! – le dije alarmada ¡Joder! Esto solo nos pasaría a nosotros.

-Bien – dijo dando la vuelta y conduciendo como alma a la que se lleva el diablo, y aun peor, aparte de que rebasábamos el límite de velocidad, íbamos en sentido contrario; si un poli nos atrapaba estábamos ¡perdidos!

-Esperemos que aún no se hayan ido – le dije nerviosa y mordiéndome el labio inferior, con muy poca delicadeza.

-Calla – me dijo en un susurro y acelero aún más.

-¡Baja la puta velocidad, Emmett o nos mataras! – le grite aunque me dijo que no lo hiciera

-¡Cállate, Alice! – ahora ambos gritábamos.

Emmett avanzaba más deprisa, mientras que yo le gritaba que bajara la velocidad y el despotricaba a diestra y siniestra.

Esta vez llegamos más rápido a casa de Sofía, gracias a que íbamos al doble de velocidad permitida, a que íbamos en sentido contrario y a que habíamos pasado por alto las paradas y señalamientos.

Mi hermano apago la jeep como es debido y ambos bajamos del auto de un salto. Justo cuando llegábamos a la puerta Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, y otros dos chicos salían de la casa rumbo a un auto un tanto… erm… ¿Cuál es la palabra que busco? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Horrible!

-¡Esperen! – les grito Emmett, moviendo sus manazas sobre su cabeza para llamar su atención

Bella, Jasper y el chico y la chica voltearon a vernos, pero Rosalie ni se inmuto y siguió avanzando asía el feo auto, o tal vez debería decir, a la fea chatarra.

Corrimos hasta llegar a su lado y tratamos de detenerlos.

-Oigan… - les iba a pedir disculpas pero Rosalie me interrumpió

-¿Con que cara nos vienen a gritar y a decirnos que esperemos? – Grito - ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué los esperáramos hasta que se les diera la grana venir por nosotros? ¡Pues déjenme decirles que no somos sus masco…!

-Rose – trato de tranquilizarla Bella, pero Rosalie estaba hecha una furia.

-Deja que continúe – le dije a Bella con voz calma, lo único que nos faltaba era que le diera algo al hígado o al corazón por la molestia y que de eso también nos pasara la pelota y nos hiciera los únicos responsables.

-¡Pero claro que voy a continuar! – Volvió a gritar Rosalie - ¿Qué clase de mierda es esta? ¿Psicología inversa acaso?

-Qué carácter – me susurro Emmett al oído con una mueca muy graciosa.

-¡Te escuche grandulón! ¿Qué te sientes? ¡Seguro que te sientes un príncipe azul cuando ni a pitufo llegas…!

Yo reí con ganas al ver la expresión enfurecida de Rosalie y la cara de supuesta tristeza de mi hermano

-¡No te burles de mi pedazo de idiota! ¡Seguro que todo esto es tu culpa! Solo hay que verte para suponerlo…

Deje de escucharla cuando sus palabras dejaron de ser graciosas. Sus hermanos la llevaron a rastras hasta la jeep y la intentaron calmar tan pronto estuvo dentro. Nosotros los esperamos afuera; no tenía ganas de estarla escuchando.

Bella se quedó en el auto con Rosalie, pero Jasper si bajo del auto y se fue a despedir de la chica y el chico con los que habían salido.

-¿Sabes quiénes son esos? – le pregunte a Emmett señalándolos con la cabeza, de una forma que pretendía ser discreta

-Creo que son… - se rasco la nuca, era un acto que solía hacer desde que era pequeño, al principio mama creyó que tenía algún tipo de bicho o infección en la cabeza, incluso hizo que papa lo revisara exhaustivamente para verificar que no tenía nada; pero al cabo de unos meses y tras la negativa de papa se dio por vencida y dejo a Emmett con su cabeza

"Erm… creo que son… Phobe y Charles – me dijo algo dudoso, por lo cual rodee los ojos y me dirijo a la jeep.

-Iré con la fiera – le dije a Emm con una sonrisa, el me giño el ojo y susurro un "con cuidado, te morderá" y yo solo me reí

Abrí la puerta y me subí; Rosalie estaba ahora más tranquila, pero aún me lanzaba miradas envenenadas.

-Oye Rosalie lo sentimos – le dije lo más alto que mi orgullo me permitía – en verdad no era nuestra intención olvidarlos aquí, es solo que esto es tan… nuevo para nosotros; es que nunca hemos tenido que depender del otro así que… en verdad ¡Discúlpanos! ¡Y tú también Bella! ¡Por favor!

-Claro – Bella me trato de dedicar una sonrisa, pero también se veía molesta

-Como sea – ladro Rosalie y yo sonreí, me sentía satisfecha por haberles podido decir que lo lamentaba, creo que con la única con la que lo hacía era con… mi madre.

-Esto es… ¿Extraño a que si? – nos preguntó Bella, tratando de cortar el hielo

¿Por qué jolines Emmett se tardaba tanto? ¿No se daba cuenta que estaba aquí sola con la fiera?

-Si erm… un poco – me encogí de hombros y trate de sonreír.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario hasta que después de dos minutos –para mí, realmente interminables – entraron Jasper y Emmett al jeep.

Emmett puso música para aligerar el ambiente, que estaba más que tenso, seguro que se podría cortar con un cuchillo

Las malditas canciones de mi hermano, por alguna extraña y loca razón a mí también me gustaban; estábamos escuchando "Sudden death" de… no se quien, pero me encantaba; incluso empezó a cantarla y todo; me la sabia de cabo a rabo de tanto escucharla.

-¿Emmett? – le dije intentando que mi voz sonara por encima de la música, sin tener que gritar

-¿Qué? – el si me grito

-¿Quién es el que canta? – ahora yo también le grite

-Megadeth

-¡Es genial!

Y todo el camino de regreso a casa nos las pasamos escuchando a Megadeth, bueno… solo a una de sus canciones "Sudden death" de pronto estaba amando esa canción, aun que ni siquiera sabía bien de que trataba; gracias a que no entendía lo que decían por el sonido de la batería y la guitarra.

Al llegar a casa vimos el volvo de Edward estacionado frente al porche, y mi porshe a lado de su auto. El mercedes de papa también estaba, pero este estaba más afuera, como si estuviera a punto de salir, o… acabara de llegar.

¡Seguramente era eso! ¿Qué lo habría hecho regresar? O peor aún ¿Qué habían interferido para que él no se fuera?

Sabía que al bajar del auto y pasar por el umbral de la puerta tendríamos problemas, de eso estaba segura, tenía un mal presentimiento. Que mal que eso no aplicara con todo el problema completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm... Hola, bueno ahora que he regresado del exilio, es momento de explicar porque he tardado tanto; bueno la verdadera razon es que formatearon mi ordenador y no quedo nada ! NADA ! )): si bueno... estoy algo triste pero no importa ! :DD<strong>

**Espero sus reviews ya ahora en el proximo capitulo habra algo de lemmon, de Esme y Carlisle... pero no digo mas, y habra un poquito de mas peleas. **

***Una disculpa por mi lenguaje soes y mal educado, pero es como sale, erm... si quieren que lo modifique solo diganlo...**

**vale bye bye ;DD**

**GX**


	11. Problemas

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes son mios ! (:**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 11: PROBLEMAS<p>

P.O.V. EDWARD

Estaba en el pórtico de la casa de Tanya, nos besábamos para despedirnos, Alice ya me había dicho que papá sonaba molesto al teléfono, bueno, él y un cuerno; aparentemente aún no se daba cuenta de que había arruinado la vida de todos. Tanya me dejo de besar, entonces la mire.

-Oye con lo que paso en la piscina… - me dijo, en todo el camino la había pasado callada

-¿Estas molesta? – le pregunte preocupado

-No eso solo que, creí que tú lo estabas – se encogió de hombros y me sonrió

-¡Claro que no! – La abrase – no podría estar molesto contigo

-Ni yo contigo – recargo la cabeza en mi pecho y yo bese su coronilla, la amaba mucho.

-Creo que me tengo que ir – le dije al cabo de un rato, ella hizo una mueca de desconformidad.

-¿Tan pronto? – hizo un puchero, no como los de Alice, pero definitivamente me rompió el alma

-Te prometo que vendré mañana – la bese nuevamente y nos despedimos.

Subí a mi auto y me fui a casa, esperaba que Emmett y Alice ya estuvieran en casa, yo no me iba a enfrentar a papa solo. Puse música y pronto llegue a casa, las luces estaban encendidas, el auto de papa estaba mal aparcado, como si fuera a salir o acabara de llegar; era algo extraño en él, eso solo ocurría cuando había una emergencia, por otro lado, siempre respetaba las leyes de tránsito. La situación debía de ser grave, si no, no le habría hablado a Alice; me habría hablado a mi o a Emmett. Porque Alice, aunque fuera la más pequeña, también era un poco más responsable que nosotros; o al menos eso pensaba papá. Busque la Jeep, pero como no la vi, decidí esperar a que llegaran mis hermanos para que entráramos todos.

Todos ahora sonaba como un plural tan grande que me producía nauseas, ahora éramos seis, si no soportaba dos, ahora tendré que soportar cinco; a mis hermanos los quiero; con Emmett, nunca tuve problemas, vivir con él era una locura, siempre con sus bromas; pero nunca quise que se alejara o algo así, y bueno con Alice, ella era una pequeña mandona, había veces en las que era la hostia, pero aun así ambos la adorábamos, es tan parecida a mamá, en todo, desde las manías, la cara, la forma de ser, e incluso la forma en la que habla o viste. Hay veces en las que extraño tanto a mamá…

Las luces de un auto me sacaron de mis pensamientos, era Emmett, había aparcado justo detrás de mí, me baje del auto cuando Emmett lo hizo; avance hasta donde la puerta del copiloto y le abrí a Alice, le sonreí y ella me golpeo, ligeramente, el hombro.

-Tonto – me dijo sonriendo

-Vamos enana – le tendí los brazos y la ayude a llegar al piso.

Por su pequeña estatura, había veces en las que no podía bajar del Jeep, o no alcanzaba algunas cosas, entonces Emmett y yo no perdíamos la oportunidad de gastarle algunas jugarretas.

Emmett, Rosalie y Bella ya se dirigían a la entrada; la rubia parecía molesta; algo le habían hecho, sonreí burlón, seguramente había sido una broma de Emmett. Voltee a ver a Alice y le pregunte con la mirada.

-Nos olvidamos de ellos – me dijo con una mirada de culpabilidad, pero con una sonrisa pícara en su pequeño rostro – y después tuvimos que volver por ellos.

-Eso es algo molesto – le dije con una sonrisa, ellos también me habían olvidado, solo que había sido en el centro comercial.

-¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo Alice soltando unas risotadas, ya nos dirigíamos a la casa

-¡Claro que sí! – Le dije cruzándome de brazos - ¡Solo que se tardaron tres horas!

-¡Creímos que regresarías por ti mismo! – se encogió de hombros y no dejo de reír

-¡Tenia una férula! – me dije abriendo los ojos y tratando de parecer molesto. De pronto sentí unos bracitos rodearme la cintura y una pequeña cabecita recargándose en mi brazo.

-Lo lamento – dijo mi hermanita haciendo un pequeño puchero

-No te disculpes – le dije sonriendo, y le regrese el abrazo – ese fue el día en el que conocí a Tanya

-¡Claro! – ahora la que parecía molesta era ella.

Ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa, no es que fuese muy largo el recorrido entre la jeep y la casa, pero como íbamos caminando a paso de tortuga, entonces nos tardamos más que los demás.

P.O.V. JASPER

Mis hermanas ya habían entrado a la casa, Emmett aguardaba a sus hermanos en la puerta, Edward y Alice iban abrazados, y se reían por algo que no alcance a escuchar, yo me había quedado atrás porque no encontraba mi móvil, removí y removí entre los asientos, e incluso busque en el piso, pero nada; me sentía un tanto desesperado, no podía creer que lo hubiese perdido. Vi como Edward ayudaba a Alice a bajar de la jeep, y como se sonreían; se veía que Emmett y Edward la adoraban.

Seguí con la tarea hasta que lo encontré, estaba entre los asientos, solo que yo no lo había visto; Alice y Edward estaban por llegar; seguían hablando. Al llegar a la altura de Emmett, junto a la puerta se pararon, hablaron un poco entre ellos y me voltearon a ver; Emmett me dedico una sonrisa, Edward un movimiento con la cabeza, como diciendo "muévete" y Alice solo me miro.

Cerré la puerta y me encamine hacia ellos, caminaba lo más rápido que podía, hasta que llegue a donde estaban.

-¿Todo bien? – me pregunto Emmett, el aun sonreía

-Claro – yo también le sonreí

-Bueno, ¡entremos! – hablo Edward y los tres me miraron

-¡Las damas primero! – le dije a Alice al cabo de unos segundos de silencio

-Ella entrara entre nosotros – dijo Edward con vos un tanto molesta, no entendí el por qué, así que fruncí el seño

-Entra – me dijo Alice en un susurro apenas audible – está bien

-Bien – hice lo que me pidieron, en la sala estaban mis hermanas, mama y Carlisle. Él tenía una cara de pena y frustración, y mama tenía una mirada me impotencia; Rosalie tenía cara de nada y Bella se veía un tanto preocupada, ellas tampoco sabían que pasaba.

Tal como dijo Edward, primero entro Emmett, después de él, Alice y por ultimo Edward, ambos hacían una pequeña protección para su hermana.

-¡Qué bueno que están aquí! – les dijo Carlisle, era como si se quitara un peso de encima y abrió los brazos, Alice corrió a su padre y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Emmett con tono serio

-Sus tíos – les explico Carlisle – sus tíos Egipcios…

-¿Qué? – Le pregunto Edward con sorna - ¿Al fin murieron?

-Ellos vienen para acá – les dijo y todos hicieron una mueca de desconformidad – Porque su hija acaba de morir

-¿Qué sucedió con ella? – pregunto Alice preocupada, pero no sin cierto alivio

-Fueron Stefan y Vladimir – les explico, aparentemente ellos si entendieron la gravedad de esos nombres, ni mamá lo sabía, se notaba en su rostro

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Edward molesto, seguro que habían hecho algo

-Como lo oyes – le dijo Carlisle y estrecho aún más a Alice, contra su cuerpo

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto Edward

-Esperar

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí mientras esos locos están fuera! – les dijo Emmett alzando la voz, daba la impresión de ser alguien muy responsable; me sorprendió que Carlisle dijera lo contrario

-Por el momento debemos esperar – les dijo Alice aparentando tranquilidad – no hay que darles lo que ellos quieren y…

-¿Pero qué mierda sucede? – pregunto Rosalie, era seguro que había tratado de controlarse, pero el sentir que no entendía nada, eso sí que la ponía de malos humos

-Stefan y Vladimir, bueno… ellos… - Carlisle trato de explicarse, sin conseguirlo

-Ellos fueron… bueno… son… - ahora lo había intentado Edward pero la voz se le cerro

-Ambos están… bueno… - fue el turno de Emmett, al cual se le cristalizaron los ojos

-Ellos fueron los principales sospechosos de la muerte de mi madre – Hablo Alice con serenidad fingida, me di cuenta de eso, porque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no derramaría – pero no encontraron pruebas suficientes para meterlos a prisión…

Así que era eso… alguien estaba detrás de los Cullen, y por lo tanto estaban también detrás de nosotros. Alice se fue a refugiar a los brazos de Emmett, mientras que mamá enterraba la cara en el pecho de Carlisle y tomaba la mano de Bella, ella también era abrazada, por Rosalie; Edward sobaba la espalda de Alice mientras sacaba su móvil y comenzaba a golpear la pantalla, seguramente estaría mandando un texto. Ahora entendía la preocupación de Carlisle… pero todos estábamos en problemas…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ahora ya saben porque Carlisle estaba tan molesto, o preocupado en realidad... erm... okok ! bueno ! espero que les gustase el capitulo ! la verdad es que me ha costado un poco escribirlo ! en si ha sido una semana lo que he tardado, es que... bueno... he tenido algunos problemas esta semana, y las notas y todo eso ! asi que bueno... lo lamento ! ):<strong>

**Espero sus reviews ! que saben cuan importantes son para mi ! (:**

**Vale nos leemos pronto !**

**Bye (:**

**Gx**


	12. Nota de Autor

Hola chicas ! (:

Yo se que esto es desesperante, ya que lo que esperan (seguramente) es un capitulo mas ! pero la verdad es que no he tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración, estoy de acuerdo que si ha habido reviews ! pero no se si en verdad la historia les esta gustando !

Por esa y otras razones personales, he decidido que no actualizare mas, sino es que ustedes quieren que siga, yo la verdad no puedo seguir muy rápido, pero si ustedes quieren puedo seguirlo, subiría cada fin de semana, para así terminarlo lo mas pronto posible !

En verdad me importa mucho su opinión ! aun faltan algunos capítulos, y este fic lo he empezado hace algunos años, entonces antes escribía mal y ya no me gusta, ademas de que no encuentro el tiempo suficiente para hacer algunas cosas !

Como dije, si a alguien le interesa saber el final ! entonces me comprometeré a seguirlo, para así terminarlo lo mas pronto posible y ya !

En verdad, pero si no les gusta, si ya no importa, etc, etc. Entonces ahí podría dejar la historia o incluso borrarlo ! no seria ningún problema para mi ! porque es lo que yo quiero ! la cosa es que a mi me desespera no saber el final de las cosas o que simplemente desaparezcan sin mas ! Entonces por esta razón les pregunto si es que ustedes quieren que yo siga o si ya no...

En verdad espero que me digan que sucede, si es que quieren que siga o si mejor ahí lo dejo y lo elimino !

Muchos besos aplastantes ! (:

Bye (:


	13. Los críos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mia !**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 12: LOS CRIOS<p>

P.O.V. EMMETT

Después de que Padre le explicara a Esme todo aquello y todos hicieran las preguntas y aclaraciones pertinentes, padre nos miró y trato de fingir una sonrisa.

-Chicos, vayan a sus habitaciones, necesitan dormir – dijo como si fuéramos críos

Edward y yo nos miramos inmediatamente, el parecía confundido y un tanto huraño y yo estaba pronto a morir de risa; ahora resultaba que no conforme con todo lo que había pasado, nuestro padre nos volvía a tratar como cuando teníamos nueve años, era algo extraño y a la vez muy gracioso. Comencé a soltar unas risitas y después de eso se desencadeno una risa explosiva, de esas que hacen a todo el mundo reír, pero nadie más reía en la sala. Padre me miraba muy serio, Esme me miraba con ternura, Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido, Bella me miraba extrañada, Jasper tenía una media sonrisa pero también me miraba extrañado, Alice tenía una mirada burlona y Rosalie me miraba con cierto fastidio; pero ninguno de ellos me importo y comencé a reírme mas fuerte.

-¿Hablas enserio? – pregunto Edward ignorando mis sonoras carcajadas.

-Por supuesto que si – respondió padre con un tono de falso reproche

Alice estaba que no se creía lo que decía padre y yo continuaba partiéndome de risa.

-Padre, no puedes mandarnos a nuestras habitaciones como si tuviéramos cinco años – volvió a intentar Edward, pero al parecer, aquello no iba a dar resultado.

-Claro que puedo, Alice, acompaña a Rosalie, Bella y Jasper a sus respectivas habitaciones, los empleados ya han llevado sus cosas, así que las dos primeras son las de las chicas y la de la tercera planta es la de Jasper, condúcelos por favor – pidió padre y luego se volvió a donde estaba – Emmett, hazme el favor de callarte e ir a tu habitación

-Sí, padre – los tres contestamos al unísono mientras nos lanzábamos miradas burlonas

Padre enarco una ceja y nos observó fijamente, entonces los tres comenzamos a mover nuestro enorme culo, aunque no al mismo tiempo. El primero en obedecer fue Edward, resoplo, fue hasta donde el sofá, tomo el libro que estaba hojeando antes de que nos fuéramos y tras despedirse, se largó a su habitación mascullando improperios. Yo ya había parado de reír, así que fui a abrazar a Alice, le di un pequeño beso en la frente al igual que Edward, me despedí de todos con un "que tengan buena noche" y subí a mi habitación no sin antes haber recogido del despacho de padre, al cual, cuando éramos pequeños teníamos Prohibido Entrar Bajo Ningún Concepto y Sin Excepciones, ahora sigue aplicando la misma regla, pero los tres nos la pasamos por el arco del triunfo; entre al despacho y cogí las bocinas que padre me había confiscado. La mañana siguiente sin duda sería muy interesante…

P.O.V. ALICE

Mis hermanos ya se habían marchado de la sala, entonces yo me despedí de padre, ignore un poco a Esme y me dirigí a sus hijos.

-Síganme – sin más, salí de la habitación y los conduje al segundo piso

Ellos me seguían, lo sabía porque podía escuchar sus paso tras de mí; subimos los peldaños y la primera puerta a mi derecha era la de Edward, y a su lado estaba la de Emmett, aunque entre ellas había un cuarto de baño, y en las habitaciones de enfrente también había un cuarto de baño, enfrente de las escaleras estaba la habitación de padre, la cual seguramente compartiría con Esme, y enfrente a las habitaciones de mis hermanos estaban dos que no se usaban para nada más que cuando venía algún familiar, se podría decir que eran como las "habitaciones de huéspedes" y como ese era el caso, entonces esas eran las habitaciones a las que se refería padre.

-Isabella, esta será tu habitación – le indique la primera puerta, ella me dirigió una mirada de incomodidad pero aun así asintió y comenzó a entrar a la habitación.

La habitación en la que dormiría Isabella esta una con paredes azules y los muebles tenían un motivo en negro que hacía ver la habitación un poco oscura, pero como tenía un gran ventanal, entonces aquello no era un gran problema, también tenía una preciosa alfombra de color negro, lo que me encantaba de aquella era que cuando la pisabas tenías la sensación de que tus pies se enterraban en barro, pero no era asqueroso y a mí me reconfortaba un poco enterrar los pies allí.

-Gracias – dijo cuando entro y miro la habitación – y te agradecería que me llamaras Bella, no Isabella

-Está bien, Bella – le dije y ella sonrió un poco, asintió y entro en la habitación

Se me hizo un poco extraño que aquellos no dijeran nada, por lo general mis hermanos y yo éramos muy bulliciosos, ellos parecían mudos, como si solo hablaran entre ellos y con susurros. Entonces voltee a ver a Jasper y Rosalie y vi que, en efecto, estaban murmurando algo, cuando vieron que habían sido pillados dejaron de hacerlo, pero se veían algo misteriosos.

-Rosalie, tu habitación es aquella – le señale la continua a la de Isa… a la de Bella.

-Bien – fue lo único que dijo y entro en la habitación

La de ella tenía las paredes pintadas de color rosa claro, como un rosa bebe, el motivo de sus muebles era café y también tenía un ventanal, los de ambas habitaciones era un pequeño ventanal que solo tenía la vista de las pinos que rodeaban la casa.

-Ok, vamos – voltee a ver a Jasper cuando dije eso y el solo asintió

Subimos otro tramo de peldaños y nos guie al tercer piso, en aquel piso, la primera habitación a mi derecha era una que tenía distintos libros, aquel lugar era un sitio especial para madre y para mí, porque ahí nos sentábamos a leer en los mullidos sofás, mientras tomábamos chocolate caliente y escuchábamos a Beethoven con sus hermosas sinfonías. La siguiente era la mía y la que le seguía a esta era la que no ocupábamos, bueno, estaba la batería de Emmett, pero seguramente ya la habían sacado de allí, esa tenía un color blanco, rojo y negro, porque antes era la habitación de Emmett, y tenía colores bastante "masculinos" o así era como decía él.

-Esa será tu habitación – le indique y estaba dispuesta a irme cuando sentí su cálida mano rodear mi helado brazo. Me hizo girarme lentamente y sonrió

-Gracias – me dijo y se dispuso a entrar a la primera habitación que se le puso enfrente, la cual era la de madre, entonces justo cuando estaba a punto de girar el picaporte, yo coloque mi mano sobre la suya y me contuve para no gritarle

-Es esa… - le dije un poco molesta, aquella habitación era importante para mí.

-Lo siento – me dijo apenado

-Claro – Jasper entro en su habitación, ahora la correcta y yo entre a la mía sintiendo una profunda melancolía y un poco de dolor aplastante, mire al estante en donde colocaba las fotografías de mis seres queridos y ahí estaba ella, oh, cuanto la extrañaba, entonces una palabra salió de entre mis labios en un susurro sin que yo pudiera evitarlo

-Madre…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, el capitulo pasado les pedí que me dijeran que si querían que continuara con esta historia ! y como han dicho que si, entonces aqui esta el capitulo, ya los subiré los fines de semana ! (cada semana) entonces así esta, ya para terminar pronto ! <strong>

**Que les ha parecido el capitulo ?! les gusto? porque no me dicen eso en un review ! y me hacen muy feliz ! (:**

**Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo ! **

**1313 duro contra el muro ! :33**

**Muchos besos ! (: **

_Bye (:_


	14. Sueño de belleza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mia !**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 13: SUEÑO DE BELLEZA<p>

P.O.V. ROSALIE

Un ruidoso barullo me saco de mi ensueño, justo cuando iba a ser besada por aquel que podría ser el hombre de mi vida, justo cuando era la parte más hermosa, es cuando se escucha una guitarra eléctrica y la una voz desconocida. La canción me suena familiar pero el sonido esta tan alto que solo suena como un montón de tamborazos y palabras sin sentido. La canción seguramente podría escucharse en toda la casa y parecía venir de todas las habitaciones. Era un ruido ensordecedor, casi aplastante, pero no tenía ni idea de quien había sido el idiota que había hecho tal estruendo.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y me vestí, fue casi en un tiempo record, pero las canciones seguían y seguían sin parar, incluso, los cristales de las ventanas retumbaban, era como si la casa se fuera a caer a pedazos. Salí de la habitación y me encontré frente a Bella, que tenía la cara de haber tenido una noche terrible, era como si… como si tuviese… resaca…

-¿Sabes de donde mierda viene ese sonido? – me pregunto sin mas

-No tengo ni una puta idea – le dije algo molesta, por el sonido y por su actitud - ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Nada, joder, vamos a ver… - no me dio respuesta y cambio rápido de tema, mientras recorría el pasillo me di cuenta de que caminaba algo extraño, como cuando había tenido una enorme borrachera el día anterior, pero eso era imposible porque sus amigos, los vagos, ya no Vivian cerca, entonces, no era posible que se hubiese ido de juerga la noche anterior.

Pronto dimos con que la habitación de la cual salía aquel estruendo era la que estaba continua a la mía, no muy cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos, por lo cual fuimos ahí, y justo cuando íbamos a aporrar la puerta, mi hermano Jasper bajo con la cara somnolienta, seguramente porque lo despertaron tan temprano, me pregunto si yo tendría la misma cara, y esperaba que no.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? – nos preguntó tras saludarnos, ya que no podía desearnos los buenos días con aquel despertar tan molesto

-Viene de esta habitación, seguro es uno de esos tontos hermanos molestos – le contesto Bella mientras reprimía un bostezo

-Pues vamos a callarlos – dijo Jasper muy convencido y así, aporreo la puerta, pero como no obtuvimos respuesta, intento con abrir la manija y esta cedió sin esfuerzo. Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió las mandíbulas de mis hermanos y la mía se desencajaron completamente, seguramente pareceríamos caricatura, pero de momento no me importo.

Emmett y Edward estaban encima de las camas, medio desnudos y cantando a todo pulmón, mientras brincaban y fingían tener una guitarra eléctrica en las manos, lo cual cambiaba para Emmett, porque cada que sonaba la batería el comenzaba a dar golpes al aire y tenía las manos en puños, como si estos estuvieran sosteniendo las baquetas. La habitación estaba hecha un desmadre, parecía que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, las almohadas estaban todas botadas, el cubre cama parecía haber volado para después caer en una percha y quedar colgado, había un montón de ropa y comida esparcidos por el piso y también había unas cuantas latas sobre la mesita y lo más irónico de todo es que tenían portavasos, que educados. Mientras mis hermanos y yo, sin pudor alguno los mirábamos, ellos dejaron de hacer todo lo que hacían y nos miraban entre espantados y burlones, no parecía ser la primera vez que hacían eso; pero había algo de miedo en su mirada, pero se acabó al ver que solo éramos nosotros.

-¿Qué significa esto? – grito Bella por encima de la música, mientras hacia una graciosa mueca, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño y los labios.

Edward le contesto pero yo no le entendí nada, ya que no podía apartar la mirada de Emmett, ya sabía que no tenía nada de malo, porque no éramos hermanos reales, pero estaba mal que me fijara en uno de estos idiotas, ya que podían tener el dinero que quisieran pero eran unas mierdas; aun así, y después de todos mis pensamientos, no podía apartar la mirada del torso de Emmett, es que era como si me atrapara, era tan musculoso, tan masculino, tan hermoso, tan…

-Perfecto – creí que lo había dicho yo y quería que la tierra me tragara, pero después vi la cara de pánico que se aventaban Edward y Emmett, y que su mirada no iba dirigida a mí, sino a mis espaldas, así que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo voltee y vi a Carlisle y a mi madre parados en el marco de la puerta.

-Padre… - escuche como Edward susurraba, tenía la cara blanca y parecía que se le iba a caer de la vergüenza

-¿Me puede explicar que significa esto? – pregunto Carlisle, aunque parecía temer la respuesta

-Es solo, que… es la única forma de despertar al oso – Edward trato de sonar calmado, pero seguro que aquello hasta a él le sonó a mentira

-Edward… - su padre también lo noto, así que se cruzó de brazos y enarco una ceja

-Es la verdad, joder – Emmett parecía explotar, creo que lo que más le ponía era que no le creyeran

-Emmett – trato de reprenderlo su padre, pero este hizo caso omiso, se bajó de la cama, se colocó una camisa y bajo descalzo mientras se carcajeaba a mandíbula batiente

Edward solo asintió una vez con la cabeza e hizo lo mismo que su hermano. Carlisle nos miró como si nos pidiera una disculpa y solo Jasper asintió, yo no lo hice porque a Carlisle no tenía que perdonarle nada, sino a sus aborrecibles hijos.

-Chicos, seguirán durmiendo – nos preguntó mamá, a lo que los tres negamos con la cabeza, ninguno podría volver a dormir ni aunque lo intentara

-Entonces, bajemos a tomar el desayuno – Carlisle nos dijo con un tono apenado y bajamos todos.

A los primeros que vimos al bajar fueron a Emmett y a Edward, que estaban desparramados en los sofás de la sala mientras veían los dibujos animados y tomaban cereal en un cuenco. Cuando nos vieron bajar nos dirigieron una mirada picara y sonrieron como niños traviesos, algo habían hecho… solo esperaba no ser parte de aquel jueguito odioso. Su padre los miro resoplando y les dirigió una mirada de advertencia y rodo los ojos al ver las sonrisas de sus hijos. Después de aquello nos guio hasta la cocina, donde según él, tomaban regularmente el desayuno.

La princesita malcriada ya estaba tomando el desayuno, y cuando levanto la vista para saludar a su padre nos dirigió una mirada burlona y siguió desayunando. Todos nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a tomar de la mesa lo que nos apetecía; mis hermanos y yo comenzamos a conversar ignorando el hecho de que mi madre, Carlisle y Alice se encontraban ahí. Carlisle apuro su café y se fue despidiéndose de todos, le dio un beso a la frente de su hija y salió de la cocina junto con mi madre, que ahora parecía su sombra.

-Esos idiotas me despertaron – comento Bella – y tengo una resaca de la chingada

-Si, a mí también, estoy bastante cansado – dijo Jasper, obviando el ultimo comentario de nuestra hermana pequeña

-Esos enfermos me las van a pagar, arruinaron mi sueño de belleza – dije malhumorada

-Si, además, ahora tenemos que aguantarte, porque estarás todo el puto día como una borde, me lleva el carajo – dijo Bella molesta mientras apuraba su café.

-Debería invernar… - escuche el susurro casi inaudible de Alice

-¿Qué dijiste, niñata? – le pregunte casi gritando, suficiente había tenido con sus hermanos

-Que deberías invernar, hueca - también levanto la voz y me lanzo una mirada altiva, cargada de superioridad

-¿Invernar? – pregunto mi hermana de forma inconsciente

-Ya veo que eso de la estupidez no se aplica solo a las rubias, también las morochas, joder, que haremos… - dijo de forma irónica e hiriente, pero no le preste atención.

-Mi hermana te hizo una jodida pregunta – le grite levantándome

-Mira – comenzó a explicarle como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años – si a tu hermana esta de mejor humor cuando duerme, entonces debería invernar… para ver si así se le quita el carácter de la chingada que tiene…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Emmett y Edward irrumpieron en la cocina y al mirar a su hermana tan molesta fueron hacia donde estaba y nos lanzaron una mirada asesina

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? – me pregunto Edward, parecía realmente molesto

-Es que… - trate de explicar lo que había pasado pero Alice se levantó y no dijo más, sus hermanos la siguieron y me dejaron con la palabra en la boca

Los mentados hermanos se fueron. Se salieron con la suya, joder, como me cagan las personas como ellos, tan… molestos, pero ya verían quienes somos los Platt…

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta el capitulo ! Espero les gustara ! (estoy algo falta de palabras)<strong>

**Muchos besos**

**Bye (:**


End file.
